Step Father
by odes
Summary: Sasuke adalah Ayah Tiri Sakura. Hubungan Ibu dan Anak itu pun semakin kacau saja sejak pernikahannya dengan pemuda yang hanya berbeda usia 2 tahun dr sang putri tunggal. bagaimana hubungan keluarga tersebut? bagaimana pula dengan hubungan Sakura dengan kekasihnya, Yahiko Pain? WARNING INSIDE! [SLOW UPDATE] Chap 9 NOW UPDATE!
1. Chapter 1

**Step Father**

**(1)**

**.**

**.**

**SasuSaku *Slight SakuPain, Sasu Mebuki**

**Naruto belong to MK**

**M for Lemon (?) and Verbal Abuse**

**Family, Hurts/Comfort**

**AU, OC, OOC, Thypo's, D.L.D.R!**

**Odes terbuka dengan kritik dan saran, namun harap disampaikan secara santun layaknya orang yang berabab dan berpendidikan **

**Flamers? Haters?**

**Anjing menggonggong, odes berlalu :Dv**

**Ngaku di bawah umur? Gak suka rated M tapi masih nekat baca dan cuap-cuap nyalahin author? Udah dehh, mending berantem ajaa yookk *NgasahBedil ! ( udah cape jelasin sama readers model begini)**

** odes**

**.**

**.**

**Okeee, karena versi sebelumnya (versi plot naskah skenario) membuat sebagian dari kalian bingung, odes putuskan buat Re-write aja chapter 1 dari awal. Anggep aja yang kemaren itu bonus bocoran dehh dari odes :***

**.**

**.**

-0000-

" Namanya Uchiha Sasuke. Sebentar lagi dia akan menjadi Ayahmu, Sakura ... " wanita paruh baya yang masih terlihat cantik dengan polesan make-up tebal itu terdengar menyampaikan kabar yang seharusnya menjadi berita gembira dengan nada suara datar saja. Seolah sedang memamerkan koleksi sepatu-sepatu mahal yang dibelinya dari berbagai penjuru dunia pada sang putri semata wayang.

Yang diajak bicara sendiri justru menampakkan wajah bosan dan tak tertarik. Seolah sang Ibu hanya sedang membicarakan koleksi buku sang gadis yang selalu berserakan dimana-mana di rumah mereka yang megah bak istana.

"Terserah ... " jawab gadis berhelai merah muda serupa permen kapas itu sambil melangkah pergi. Namun saat dirinya tepat berhadapan dengan "Ayah Tiri" nya, langkah Sakura berhenti sejenak.

Diliriknya sang pemuda yang diperkirakan berusia tak jauh berbeda dengan usianya itu dari atas sampai bawah dengan tidak berkedip. Diteliti dengan seksama. Diperhatikan nya baik-baik wajah orang asing yang sebentar lagi akan resmi menjadi bagian dari keluarganya ini.

Wajah yang tampan, rahang yang tegas, garis wajah sempurna disertai bentuk tubuh proporsional, rambut _emo_ sehitam arang yang mencuat kebelakang seperti pantat ayam, benar-benar perpaduan sempurna yang dapat dimiliki seorang pria.

Dan sepersekian kedua manik mata mereka bertatapan...

Sakura langsung membuang muka saat dirasakannya pandangan sang pemuda seperti menelanjanginya. Sakura tak suka dengan pandangan tajam dan menyelidik dari sepasang manik _onyx_ lelaki asing tersebut.

"Sakura ! Aku belum selesai berbicara !" teriak Mebuki sedikit keras. Gadis itu menghentikan langkah, kemudian menghela nafas seolah sedang menonton salah satu drama yang paling dia benci di televisi.

"Apalagi _Kaa-san_ ?" tanya gadis cantik itu dengan nada bosan. Mimik wajahnya pun terlihat muak dengan Ibundanya itu.

"Kenapa kau pergi begitu saja ?" sentak Mebuki langsung sambil menatap garang ke arah putrinya.

"Jadi ini hadiahmu setelah kembali dari luar negeri ?" nyinyir gadis bersuai merah jambu itu ke arah wanita paruh baya yang masih terlihat cantik meski sudah tak lagi muda itu. Kedua manik _emerald_ dari Ibu dan anak yang serupa tersebut kembali saling menantang.

"Lebih baik kau tidak usah pulang saja !" maki Sakura kasar sambil membuang muka dan melangkah pergi. Tidak lagi memperdulikan Ibunya yang berteriak meraung memanggil namanya di belakang.

"SAKURA... !"

"Kau meninggalkanku berminggu-minggu ke luar negeri hanya untuk bersama "kucing" peliharaanmu ini... ?!" Sakura sengaja menghentikan langkahnya dan membalikkan tubuhnya. Kali ini tatapan sinis Sakura berpindah menuju pemuda yang sebentar lagi akan menyandang status sebagai ayah tirinya tersebut.

"Jaga bicaramu, Sakura !" bentak Mebuki seraya melangkah, bermaksud mendekati putri semata wayangnya dengan emosional. Namun langkahnya langsung terhenti saat pemuda yang sebentar lagi resmi menjadi suaminya itu menahan langkahnya.

Tidak ada kata yang terucap, hanya sebuah pandangan menenangkan dari pemuda tampan itu seraya meraih bahu Mebuki dalam pelukan.

Sakura mendelikkan _emerald _nya,sekali lagi ke arah Ibunya yang tampak sedang dimabuk asmara dengan pemuda disebelahnya tersebut. Ada tatapan terluka disana. Tak suka. Sakit hati. Dan merasa –lagilagi- bahwa dirinya tak pernah dibutuhkan oleh sang Ibunda.

Selama ini Ibunya hanya gemar bergonta-ganti pasangan yang lebih muda untuk kesenangan pribadinya. Sama sekali tidak memikirkan perasaan Sakura. Meskipun pada dasarnya Sakura sama sekali bukan gadis lemah yang melankolis, yang hanya meratap dan merenungi nasib keluarganya yang tampak berantakan tanpa adanya sinar kebahagiaan. Sakura justru mewarisi sifat sang ibu yang gemar berpetualang cinta dengan berada dalam dekapan laki-laki yang berbeda setiap waktunya.

"Terserah kalian mau melakukan apapun. Tapi jangan pernah libatkan aku dan... mendiang Ayah!" kalimat terakhir itu terlontar sebelum dirinya memutuskan untuk segera meninggalkan ruangan tersebut. Membebaskan hatinya dari beban yang mulai terasa menyesaki dadanya.

-0000-

Jika bisa meruntuk, atau memprotes, Sakura ingin sekali meruntuki nasibnya terlahir dari rahim wanita seperti Ibunya. Juga terlahir sebagai putri tunggal pewaris kerajaan bisnis Haruno Group. Atau memprotes kematian sang Ayah yang begitu cepat, saat dia masih kanak-kanak sehingga baik dia maupun sang Ibu merasa butuh belaian seorang lelaki dalam hidup mereka.

Sejak kematian Haruno Kizashi hampir 10 tahun lalu, sejak saat itu sikap sang Ibu menjadi berubah 180 derajat dibanding dulu ketika sang Ayah masih ada di tengah-tengah mereka. Mebuki yang tidak siap kehilangan sang nahkoda rumah tangganya, merasa guncang dan terombang ambing di lautan kehidupan. Ayah dan Ibunya berusaha menguatkan sang putri untuk menerima kematian suami tercintanya. Namun apa daya, kematian Kizashi membawa dampak yang sangat besar bagi perubahan Mebuki.

Nyaris 2 tahun lamanya Mebuki terpaksa diungsikan keluarga di luar negeri untuk melakukan terapi depresinya dan meninggalkan sang putri tunggal, Haruno Sakura di bawah pengasuhan Kakek dan Neneknya. Sakura, gadis kecil yang saat itu berusia 7 tahun yang belum mengetahui bahwa sang Ayah telah meninggal dunia dan kini sang Ibu tengah berjuang melawan memulihkan kondisi psikisnya.

2 tahun berlalu sejak kejadian itu, dan Mebuki kembali ke Jepang untuk melanjutkan hidupnya. Namun Mebuki yang sekarang berada di hadapan kedua orangtuanya bukanlan Mebuki yang dulu. Bukan Mebuki yang polos. Bukan pula Mebuki yang guncang akibat kematian suaminya. Namun Mebuki yang sangat jauh berbeda.

Perubahan Mebuki bukan hanya soal gaya dan penampilannya saja, namun juga sikapnya pada kedua orangtuanya dan sang putri semata wayang, Sakura. Mebuki seolah menjaga jarak dengan keluarganya sendiri. Namun justru terlihat mudah akrab dan membaur dengan laki-laki lain yang berusia jauh lebih muda daripada dirinya.

Seringnya Mebuki membawa pasangan yang berbeda yang semuanya merupakan laki-laki yang lebih muda membuat sang Ayah geram dan marah. Pasalnya kini yang dikerjakan putrinya hanya mengurusi kekasihnya saja serta menelantarkan putri semata wayangnya, Sakura.

Mebuki yang tidak terima urusannya selalu dicampuri oleh kedua orangtuanya akhirnya membawa Sakura pergi. Tanpa mengetahui bahwa tindakan nekatnya tersebut membuat sang Ayah jatuh sakit hingga meninggal dunia. Pada saat pemakaman Ayahnya saja, Mebuki tidak datang dan hanya mengirimkan sebuah karangan bunga duka cita karena dia sedang berlibur bersama kekasihnya yang entah kekasih ke berapa bagi sang Nyonya muda Haruno tersebut.

Tak lama setelah kematian sang Ayah, Ibunya pun menyusul cinta sejatinya tersebut. Tak ada airmata atau tanda kesedihan di wajah cantik Mebuki. Justru Sakura lah yang tampak terpukul dengan kematian Neneknya tersebut.

Sejak saat itu, hubungan keduanya, Mebuki dan Sakura dapat dikatakan tidak lagi harmonis. Mebuki selalu sibuk dengan kekasihnya sedangkan Sakura secara tidak langsung, sadar ataupun tidak, mengcopy tindakan sang Ibu dengan selalu berada dalam dekapan pria yang berbeda-beda. Mereka seolah sedang berlomba menunjukkan eksistensi mereka dihadapan para pria. Menebar semerbak pesona dari dua Haruno cantik berbeda usia ini.

-00000-

"Malam ini aku tidak ingin pulang, Pain-_kun _... " rajuk Sakura manja sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya di bahu sang kekasih, Yahiko Pain. Sementara pemuda dengan tubuh dipenuhi tindikan itu nampak santai saja saat kekasih merah mudanya merapatkan tubuhnya ke dadanya meski mereka tengah berada di pusat keramaian.

"Ada apa Saku-_chan _...?" pemuda itu berlagak bertanya meskipun sudah mengetahui alasannya. Alasan sang kekasih tidak ingin kembali ke "istana" nya selalu adalah keberadaan sang Ibu. 1 tahun menjalin kasih dengan Sakura, Pain sudah mengetahui kondisi gadis itu juga keluarganya.

"Aku ingin menginap di apartmentmu ." rengek gadis itu manja sambil mencari bibir kekasihnya dan mengecupnya singkat. Seolah sebagai tanda rayuan agar keinginannya dipenuhi.

"Tidakkah menyenangkan jika malam ini kita habiskan waktu bersama ...?" goda Sakura lagi dengan nada manja sambil mengecup lembut pipi kekasihnya. Berusaha menggodanya dengan mengirimkan getaran getaran dan memancingnya secara seksual.

"Malam ini aku ada latihan dengan teman-temanku, Saku-_chan_. Kau tahu itu... " tolak Pain lembut sambil membalas mengeratkan pelukannya di tubuh kekasih merah mudanya.

"Tapi aku menginginkanmu, My prince..." desah Sakura dengan nada sensual sambil menggigit cuping telinga sang kekasih. Perubahan di wajah sang pemuda membuat Sakura berteriak girang dalam hati. Dia tahu kekasihnya tidak mungkin menolaknya.

Tangan Pain di tubuh Sakura semakin mengetat. Seolah takut jika tubuh gadis itu akan menjauh darinya. Padahal saat itu mereka tengah berada di sebuah cafe sambil menikmati camilan sore. Namun tampaknya mereka tidak memperdulikan pandangan orang di sekeliling mereka.

Sakura merubah posisi duduknya. Menjadi berada di pangkuan sang kekasih seraya menciumi bibir pemuda itu liar. Dilumatnya bibir sang pemuda penuh gairah, seolah mereka tengah berbagi kenikmatan dengan saling menukar saliva di bibir mereka.

Tangan Pain sendiri mulai menjelajah nakal merayapi punggung Sakura. Digodanya melalui sentuhan sensual sehingga gadis itu makin hanyut dan liar memperdalam ciuman mereka.

Namun tiba-tiba sebuah tangan menghentikan keasyikan mereka. Baik Pain maupun Sakura tak dapat menahan kekesalan mengetahui ada orang yang berani mengganggu mereka yang tengah asyik masyuk dalam gumulan nafsu.

Namun emerald Sakura seketika membulat ketika menyadari orang yang tengah mengganggu keasyikannya bersama sang kekasih adalah calon ayah tirinya sendiri.

Uchiha Sasuke ... !

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TO BE CONTINUE**


	2. Chapter 2

Untuk yang berbaik hati me-Review fict dari ide sesat ini, odes kasih hadiah cipokan dehh. Satu satu yaa~. Janga rebutan. Hehehehe :*

**Terimakasih buat Mii-chanchan2, GaemSJ,Hanazono Yuri,Manda Vvidenarint,Guest, Undhot,Sakura Uchiha Stivani,Dewazz,MimaMukun,Ongkitang,UchiHaruno Misaki, PinkSaku,en Anka-chan.**

**Map apdetan kali ini rada dikit. Next dipanjangin deh. Masalahnya odes banyak utang. UPDATE ASAP :d**

**TERIMAKASIH DUKUNGAN KALIAN!**

**Yang niatnya buruk sih mending jauh-jauh deh. #BacaDoaKutukanBarengHidan**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Step Father**

**(2)**

**SasuSaku *slight SakuPain, SasuMebuki**

**Naruto belong to MK**

**M for Lemon (?) and Verbal Abuse**

**Family, Hurt/Comfort**

**#Warning : AU, OC, OOC, Thypo, D.L.D.R! tidak dianjurkan dibaca oleh yang belom punya Katepeh. Dosa ditanggung masing2. Nyalahin Author? *siap2 manggil Ki Kugumoh buat nyantet orgnya***

**:Dv**

**#BiniPertamaCanon Uchiha Itachi**

** odes.**

**-00000-**

Sasuke menarik lengan Sakura sedikit kuat hingga tubuh gadis berhelai merah muda itu terangkat dan menjauh dari tubuh pemuda dengan piercing yang memenuhi tubuh atletisnya tersebut.

Sakura langsung menyentak marah tangan pemuda tampan dengan helaian raven mencuat yang sebentar lagi akan menyandang status sebagai Ayah Tirinya itu dengan kasar. Seolah sentuhan pemuda itu adalah kotoran yang menyentuh kulit mulusnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di tempat umum seperti ini, Sakura! Apa kau tidak memiliki rasa malu?" Nyalang Sasuke dengan tatapan marah. Melakukan kegiatan "soft foreplay" di tempat umum seperti ini, dengan masih mengenakan seragam sekolah membuat Sasuke merasa malu dengan tingkah laku calon putri tirinya tersebut.

"Apa urusanmu ?!" Bentak gadis itu tak mau kalah. Emeraldnya menghujam kasar ke arah pemuda asing yang menjadi kekasih sang Ibu tersebut. Pemuda ini seenaknya mengganggu keasyikannya dengan sang kekasih yang tengah bermesraan.

"Kau tidak pantas melakukannya di tempat umum seperti ini, Sakura!" Tegas Sasuke sambil menarik kembali tangan gadis merah muda itu. Sakura tampak memberontak. Sementara Pain yang sejak tadi diam, langsung mengambil langkah dengan memisahkan keduanya.

Tangan Pain melepaskan tangan Sasuke yang menggenggam tangan kekasihnya. Dengan raut santai namun manik diamond yang mulai terlihat marah, pemuda dengan tubuh penuh tindikan itu menjadi dinding pemisah diantara keduanya.

"Siapa kau ini ?" Tanya Pain dengan nada menantang. Manik diamond nya menatap tajam tepat di manik onyx pemuda raven yang tetap terlihat tenang serupa patung dewa dalam lukisan tersebut.

"Aku Ayah Tiri nya..." jawab Sasuke. Lantang dan juga tegas.

Pain terdiam. Begitu juga Sakura. Wajahnya memerah menahan amarah. Pemuda itu... telah lancang dan seenaknya sendiri memperkenalkan diri sebagai Ayah tiri nya.

Lalu dengan satu langkah cepat, Sasuke menarik tangan gadis merah muda itu dan setengah menyeret paksa untuk mengikutinya, pulang ke rumah.

-0000000-

Sakura tak pernah semurka ini pada siapapun sebelumnya! Bahkan pada orang yang selalu mencemoohnya di sekolah karena berasal dari keluarga yang "tidak lengkap" dengan seorang Ibu yang dikenal sebagai "penggoda para pria", Sakur tak pernah merasa semarah ini. Meski gadis itu juga tak akan menolak jika harus menyumpal mulut busuk mereka dengan granat sekalipun.

Kakinya menghentak lantai. Langkahnya terburu, juga sedikit gusar. Dia berjalan menuju kamar utama sang Ibu yang berada di lantai 3 rumah mereka yang bak istana tersebut. Dia hendak memprotes kelakuan kekasih Ibu nya tersebut yang telah lancang mengakui diri sebagai Ayah tirinya. Meski tak lama lagi memang status itu akan melekat pada pemuda tampan bungsi keluarga Uchiha tersebut

Namun belum sempat Sakura membuka pintu secara paksa, dari dalam kamar terdengar lenguhan manja yang disertai dengan desahan desahan erotis yang membuat telinganya memerah.

"Ngghhh.. sayang. Ayo lebih cepat! Lebih dalam! Lebih keras! Aahhh.. aahhh..." suara manja sang Ibu terdengar begitu jelas dan nyata. Suara jeritan kecil yang menandakan kenikmatan saling bersahutan, melengkapi desahan serta erangan yang lolos dari bibir mereka.

"Aaahhh.. aaahhh..." Suara itu... membuat hati Sakura hancur dalam sekejap. Ibunya sejak dulu tak pernah berubah. Selalu saja bercinta dengan kekasih-kekasihnya tanpa peduli pada perasaannya. Sejak awal, sang Ibu selalu menganggap putri semata wayangnya hanya boneka pelengkap istana megah mereka.

Tak bisakah sang Ibu sedikit saja mengerti perasaan Sakura? Gadis itu tak meminta gelimang harta dan kemewahan. Dia hanya ingin tangan sang ibu yang dulu selalu mendekapnya penuh cinta kembali memeluknya seperti bertahun tahun yang lalu.

Tanpa sadar, airmata gadis itu menetes. Meski ini bukan yang pertama kali dia menyaksikan sang Ibu bercinta dengan kekasihnya, namun hal ini selalu saja menyakitkan bagi gadis berhelai merah muda tersebut.

Dan dengan langkah kaku, Sakura pun meninggalkan kamar Ibundanya...

-00000000-

"Persiapan pernikahanmu berjalan lancar kan?" Tanya seorang pria paruh baya pada wanita cantik yang kini berada dalam pelukannya. Tubuh keduanya telanjang bulat tanpa sehelai benangpun menutupi keduanya. Sang wanita yang masih terlihat cantik meski sudah tak lagi muda itu memeluk manja sang pria sambil mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Tentu... semua berjalan sesuai rencana.. "Jawab sang wanita cantik dengan helaian merah muda itu sambil mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Bagus.. tentu kau tidak lupa perjanjian kita kan?!" Tanya sang pria paruh baya dengan onyx kelam seperti jurang tanpa dasar itu sambil mencubit mesra puting dada kiri yang wanita dengan gemas. Membuat wanitanya kembali melenguh manja.

"Tenang saja. Aku tidak akan menyentuh putra bungsumu, Fugaku.."

Sang pria yang terlihat puas dengan jawaban wanitanya kembali mengambil posisi seperti singa yang hendak menerkam mangsanya.

"Ayoo kita mulai ronde selanjutnya, Sayangku…!" Ajakan yang langsung disambut dengan kikikan manja dari sang wanita.

**TO BE CONTINUE~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Terimakasih buat semua Readers yang udah nyempetin diri ngeripiiu fict gila ini. Aduuhh maap odes gak bisa bales satu persatu dengan disebutin masing-masing reviewersnya, tapi odes akan simpulkan beberapa pertanyaan kalian **

**Pasti pada bingung dengan hubungan MebuFuga. Tenang ajaa, pelan pelan kebenaran akan menampakkan wujudnya. Hehehhe, jadi ikuti terus kelanjutannya yaa.**

**Sasu cinta nggak sama Mebuki ? di chapter ini ada jawabannya **

**Pertanyaan ini pribadi, kenapa odes lanjutin nulis SasuSaku lagi. Apakah mau cari sensasi? Atau biar dapet banyak ripiiu? Satu jawaban Itachi gak perlu sensasi untuk menarik perhatian ****. Alasan odes berhenti kemudian menulis lagi, semua karena dukungan kalian dan juga dorongan dari emak pungut odes Belle_bale. Tanpa dia, mungkin odes beneran terpuruk dan males nulis lagi. Tapi dia selalu nyemangatin odes dengan bilang " anak emak yang masih aktif nulis cuma elo doang. Masa elo mau ngecewain emak?" berhubung odes gak mau jadi malin kundang, jadi yaahh odes berusaha semampunya aja **

**Kenapa fict odes semua selalu pendek-pendek? Hhhmmm begini, odes menyempatkan menulis di sela kesibukan kerja odes. Berhubung sekarang kerjaan odes bukan di kantoran dan dalam ruangan yang nyaman dengan ac dan computer, jadi odes bener-bener usaha nulis di sela ngejar narasumber dan berita lewat gadget. Jadi maaf kalo odes gak terlalu bisa menulis yang per chapternya panjang, semua karena kesibukan. Odes bisa aja menulis sampe 5k+ tapi mungkin kalian harus menunggu berbulan-bulan. Jadi kalau hanya ini yang odes mampu sajikan, odes mohon maaf dan pengertiannya.**

**Step Father**

**(3)**

**SasuSaku *slight SakuPain, SasuMebuki**

**Naruto belong to MK**

**M For Lemon (?) and Verbal Abuse**

**Family, Hurt/Comfort**

**#Warning : AU, OC, OOC, Thypo, DLDR! NC-21, PWP, Fict yang gaje, gak bagus-bagus amat, tapi setidaknya saya berjuang, dan saya tau apa yang saya perjuangkan :Dv**

**TERIMAKASIH DUKUNGAN KALIAN**

**BANZAIII~~**

**#BiniPertamaCanon Uchiha Itachi**

** odes**

-000000-

Sakura memandang tajam ke arah sang Ibu. Emeraldnya tampak berkilat marah dengan tatapan yang seakan ingin melumat wanita cantik yang telah membawanya menuju keindahan dunia yang semu serta fana ini. Namun Mebuki tak menggubris pandangan sang putri tunggal ataupun arti tatapan yang sejak tadi intens dipancarkan putri kandungnya tersebut. Wanita cantik paruh baya itu terlihat sibuk dengan sarapan diet buah-buahannya demi menunjang serta menjaga kecantikan yang telah dikaruniakan padanya tersebut.

Merasa tidak mendapat perhatian dari sang Ibu, Sakura menyentak garpu yang digunakannya untuk menyantap sarapan roti sandwich kesukaannya itu dengan kasar hingga menimbulkan suara berdenting. Mebuki hanya melirik sekilas tingkah laku Sakura melalui ujung emeraldnya namun kemudian kembali memutuskan untuk tidak peduli.

" Aku selesai...!" Ketus gadis merah muda itu sambil bangkit berdiri dan meninggalkan meja makan dengan emosional. Kakinya dengan sengaja menggeser kursi dengan kasar, juga raut wajah cantiknya yang menegang bersama tangan yang terkepal kuat.

Baru saja semalam sakura terluka dengan tingkah liar sang ibu yang seenaknya bercinta dengan kekasihnya di dalam rumah mereka tanpa peduli perasaannya, sekarang pun gadis itu harus menanggung rasa sakit karena selalu diacuhkan dan diabaikan.

"Tunggu Sakura..." ujar Mebuki, menahan langkah putrinya dengan suara sophran tinggi miliknya. Sakura berhenti tanpa menoleh ke arah sang Ibu.

"Besok pernikahanku dengan Sasuke, kau tahu kan? Jadi nanti pulanglah lebih cepat karena aku ingin mengepas baju untuk~..." belum sempat Mebuki menyelesaikan kalimatnya,Sakura langsung memotong ucapan sang Ibunda.

"Apa kau bermimpi berharap aku datang?" Sinis gadis itu dengan raut memerah menahan amarah. Dia tidak suka Ibunya menikah lagi, terlebih dengan pemuda yang usianya terpaut nyaris 25 tahun lebih muda dari sang Ibu. Rasanya seperti... entah bagaimana Sakura menjelaskannya.

"Terserah kau saja. Yang jelas aku akan tetap menikah..." angkuh Mebuki langsung.

Rahang Sakura mengeras, emeraldnya terpejam sebentar. Mencoba beradapatasi dengan rasa sakit yang menghujam hatinya akibat perkataan sang ibu.

"Bukankah kau selalu begitu? Memikirkan dirimu sendiri tanpa pernah peduli perasaanku..." lirih Sakura dengan suara parau.

"Terserah kau mau melakukan apa, aku tidak peduli. Dan jangan harap aku datang di pernikahanmu..." ujar gadis merah muda itu sambil melangkah pergi.

-000-

"Maaf aku terlambat..." ujar wanita paruh baya yang masih cantik meski usianya tak lagi muda tersebut. Paras cantiknya terlihat makin sempurna dengan sapuan make up yang agak tebal, menambah kesan mature dan juga elegan pada sosoknya tersebut

Sementa sang pemuda terlihat tampan dalam balutan sebuah kemeja dan jas hitam yang terlihat rapi juga eksklusif. Pemuda tampan dengan helaian raven mencuat ke belakang itu memamerkan senyumannya saat melihat wanita yang ditunggunya telah tiba.

Sasuke menyambut kedatangan Mebuki dengan sebuah ciuman mesra yang dipertontonkannya di publik, lebih tepatnya di bridal shop tempat mereka memesan gaun pengantin bagi pernikahana mereka yang akan diadakan keesokan harinya.

"Kau terlambat ..." bisik Sasuke mesra di telinga.

"Maaf... jalanan sedikit macet." Elak Mebuki mencari alasan. Padahal alasan yang sebenarnya adalah dia terlambat karena menempatkan diri bertemu dan berkencan dengan Fugaku, kekasih rahasia Mebuki.

"Tidak apa... sekarang waktunya kau mencoba gaunnya." Ujar Sasuke sambil memberi isyarat agar semua pegawai keluar ruangan hingga hanya dirinya dan calon istrinya saja.

"Cobalah..." ujar pemuda tampan itu sambil menyodorkan sebuah gaun cantik berwarna putih dan emas dengan ornamen bunga di setiap sisinya. Sungguh sebuah gaun pernikahan yang cantik dan terlihat manis.

Mebuki mengambil gaun tersebut dari tangan Sasuke. Kemudian berjalan ke sisi ruangan untuk berganti pakaian. Namun langkahnya di tahan oleh sang calon suami nya tersebut.

"Disini sajaa... aku ingin melihatnya." Ujar bungsu Uchiha itu dengan seringai menggoda. Pemuda itu dengan berani memeluk sosok Mebuki dari berada di perpotongan lekuk bahu wanita paruh baya tersebut. Memuaskan indera penciumannya untuk menyesap wangi dari wanita cantik yang besok akan menjadi istrinya ini.

Tangan Sasuke bergerak nakal menjamah serta meremas dada dan perut ramping Mebuki. Meski sudah memiliki seorang putri yang beranjak gadis, namun tubuh Mebuki masih terlihat sangat menggoda dimatanya sebagai seorang pria.

Dengan gerakan menggoda yang sensual, Sasuke berusaha melepaskan kancing kemeja yang dikenakan Mebuki. Namun dengan cepat wanita itu menahan tangan nakal pemuda tampan calon suaminya tersebut. Semua itu karena adanya bekas memar merah tanda dari Fugaku yang belum sempat merabuh.

"Kenapa?"tanya sang pemuda sedikit heran.

Mebuki membalik badannya. Kemudian keduanya bertatapan. Dalam dan juga intens.

"Apa kau mencintaiku, Sasuke?" Tanya Mebuki lantang.

"Lelucon apa ini? Tentu saja aku mencintaimu..." jawab Sasuke penuh onyxnya menantang emerald Mebuki tanpa takut dan ragu.

"Kalau begitu, bawa Sakura kemari. Aku ingin putriku menjadi saksi kebahagiaan kita..." ujar Mebuki sambil mengelus pipi Sasuke lembut.

Sasuke tersenyum mendengar permintaan calon istrinya seolah itu mudah saja untuknya.

"As you wish, My Queen..." jawab sang pemuda sambil melumat bibir wanitanya penuh gairah.

-000000-

Seorang gadis berhelai _soft pink _tampak tengah menikmati jam makan siangnya di ruangan kelas yang kosong karena ini merupakan jam istirahat. Gadis itu duduk dengan mesra nya di pangkuan sang kekasih, pemuda dengan tubuh penuh tattoo serta tindikan yang tampak sibuk menerima suapan demi suapan makanan dari kekasih merah mudanya sambil sesekalo tangannya menjamah nakal tubuh indah gadis cantik tersebut.

"Suapkan dengan bibirmu…" rajuk Pain dengan nada manja saat Sakura menyodorkan potongan buah apel ke mulutnya. Gadis itu mengerti permintaan kekasihnya dan justru menggodanya dengan sebuah senyuman sensual.

Gadis itu menggigit potongan apel tersebut di mulutnya dan dengan pelan menyuaokannya kepada sang kekasih yang mulai menggeram tak sabar. Pain pun memajukan mulutnya cepat dan segera melumat bibir kekasihnya, juga potongan apel yang hendak disuapkan padanya.

Lidah Sakura menari dalam mulut kekasihnya. Mengajak daging tak bertulang itu saling menukar saliva dengan miliknya. Panasnya ciuman mereka hingga menyebabkan bunyi benturan 2 bibir yang beradu dan saling melumat juga erangan dan desahan yang lolos begitu saja tanpa mereka sadari.

Merasa api birahi mulai membakar dalam dirinya, Sakura mengubah posisi duduknya. Tetap duduk dipangkuan sang kekasih, namun dengan mengangkangkan kakinya hingga sepasang pahanya yang putih mulus tersingkap dan memamerkan kaki jenjangnya. Sungguh sebuah pemandangan yang sangat indah bagi Yahiko Pain.

Pemuda itu menekan punggung keksihnya agar lebih condong ke arahnya. Kemudian mengusapnya lembut serta perlahan. Usapan yang semakin lama semakin liar dan berani dengan mulai merambah kea rah dada gadis merah mudanya.

Tak ayal, pijatan lembut sang kekasih makin membuat darah muda Sakura bergolak. Terlebih saat pemuda itu mulai meremas sepasang bukit kembarnya dengan lembut sambil sesekali mengusap bagian puncaknya. Nafas Sakura mulai tak beraturan, memburu dengan wajah yang memerah.

"Nghh… aaahh… sayaaanggg…" lenguh gadis itu manja. Kaki jenjangnya bergerak gelisah. Sesuatu di bawah yang bergesekan langsung dengan vaginanya mulai terasa mengeras. Tampaknya Pain sang kekasih pun mulai terangsang dengan keasyikan mereka.

Dengan gemas-juga sedikit tak sabar- pemuda itu menyibak kemeja sekolah yang dikenakan kekasihnya hingga tersingkaplah sebuah bra berwarna hitam yang kontras dengan kulit seputih susu milik gadis merah muda itu.

Tanpa membuka pengaitnya, Pain menaikkan bra hitam itu dari tempatnya hingga tersembul lah isinya yang akan membuat mata setiap pria terpana dan menahan nafas. Payudara indah milik seorang gadis cantik yang masih belia ini terpampang jelas di depan matanya.

Dalam hati pemuda itu berteriak kegirangan. Dan melupakan sejenak tempat mereka berada sekarang. Luapan hawa nafsu menguasai keduanya hingga tak lagi mempedulikan hal yang lainnya.

Dengan penuh nafsu Pain segera menghisap dan menggigit benda kenyal tersebut seperti bayi yang kelaparan. Mendapat rangsangan yang begitu hebat dari sang kekasih membuat Sakura mendesah keras sambil menengadahkan kepalanya ke atas, menyesap setiap kenikmatan yang menjalari setiap jengkal tangan gadis itu meremas kuat lambut landak kekasihnya. Menandakan perlakuan sang pemuda membuatnya melayang-layang ke langit ketujuh dan kian menuntut pemuasan.

Pain pun melepas hisapannya pada dada Sakura dan kembali beralih melumat bibir ranumnya sambil tangannya lah yang kini bertugas memilin kedua puncak bukit yang sudah sangat menegang itu. Di bawah sana, Pain bisa merasakan gerakan gelisah gadis merah mudanya dan celah lembab yang kini mulai basah oleh rangsangan.

"Siap untuk menu utama?" Tanya pemuda dengan tubuh oenuh tindikan itu dengan seringai sexy nya. Sakura mengangguk pasrah.

Pain pun seegra mengangkat tubuh gadisnya dan membaringkannya di atas meja. Di atas sini, tubuh Sakura terlihat bagai santapan yang sangat lezat baginya.

Namun baru saja dia ingin melahap santapannya, pintu ruang kelas mereka terbuka, dan sosok yang dahulu pernah mengganggu keasyikan mereka di café kembali datang.

Dia adalah pemuda yang akan segera menjadi Ayah tiri Sakura,

Uchiha Sasuke!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Step Father**

**(4)**

**.**

**.**

**SasuSaku *Slight SakuPain, SasuMebuki**

**Naruto belong to MK**

**M for lemon (?) and Verbal Abuse**

**Family, hurt/comfort**

**#Warning : AU, OC, OOC, Thypo, DLDR! NC-21, PWP, BUKAN FICT YG BAGUS APALAGI SEMPURNA. Jadi kalau anda menemukan berbagai kesalahan saya, saya minta maaf. Itu semua karena hamba masih seorang manusia :***

**.**

**.**

A/N :Terimakasih buat siapapun yang berkenan meReview fict gak jelas ini. Maaf buat yg kurang berkenan Sasu punya perasaan lebih pada Mebuki *emang inilah inti ceritanya*, dan hubungan MebuFuga yang masih rahasia *gak kayak hubungan odes dan Itachi-nii yang udah diakui publik #digampar*

Dan yang mencemaskan Saku masih *eheemmm* perawan atau engga *OMG!* Dan yang selalu ngomel karena fict ini diapdet pendek *MAAF!* atau betapa abalnya karya ini dengan banyak kesalahan *setidaknya saya belajar dari kesampahan saya*

Setiap karya memiliki Pro dan Kontra. Saya sadar saat karya dilempar ke publik, saya gak bisa memaksa semua harus menyukainya. Tapi saya sangat berharap, walaupun kalian tidak menyukai karya *sampah* saya ini atau fict manapun yang saya buat, atau bahkan diri saya sendiri yang memang sudah cantik dari lahir *ditendang*, saya harap anda tidak mem-Flame nya secara berlebihan. Tapi yaahh itu terserah anda, Readers tercinta. Ngomong-ngomong, kalau nge-flame harus gentle bukan? Kalau masih nge-flame dengan akun abominable yang dibuat dari bulan, mending anda makan lem aibon dulu sanaa.

Terimakasih atas tebaran keripik dan masukannya :D

**#BiniPertamaCanon Uchiha Itachi**

** odes**

**-0000000-**

Pintu yang terbuka segera menyuguhkan pemandangan tak senonoh ini di depan matanya.

(Calon) Anak tirinya tengah bergumul liar di atas meja bersama pemuda yang diketahui beberapa waktu lalu pun tengah bercumbu mesra di sebuah cafe yang dia pergoki secara langsung. Rupanya kali ini keduanya kembali mengulang tabu mereka. Bahkan nekat melakukannya di lingkungan sekolah!

Wajah tampan pemuda berhelaian _raven _mencuat itu menegang. Dengan langkah gusar dihampirinya sepasang kekasih yang tengah dimabuk birahi itu yang kini tengah sibuk membenahi pakaian mereka.

Pain dengan cepat memposisikan dirinya di depan Sakura. Sementara gadis itu tengah sibuk mengancingkan kemejanya yang sudah berantakan di balik punggung kekasihnya tersebut.

_Onyx _Sasuke berkilat marah menatap pemuda ini. Lancang sekali pemuda ini berasyik masyuk dengan sang putri di lingkungan sekolah. Nyaris saja kedua nya menggurat tabu yang mencoreng nama keluarga mereka.

Tangan Sasuke menarik tangan pemuda penuh tindikan itu sedikit kasar. Sementara wajah Pain yang biasanya dingin dan tenang pun mulai dibakar amarah. Pemuda calon Ayah tiri kekasihnya ini selalu saja menjadi pengganggu keintimannya dengan sang kekasih, Sakura!

2 pemuda yang sama-sama memukau dengan pesonanya itu saling berhadapan. Dengan manik mata yang saling menantang dan siap melumat lawannya. Ekspresi Pain seolah mengajak sang Uchiha untuk menyelesaikannya segera, lewat sebuah pertarungan jalanan!

Namun Sasuke dengan cepat menguasai amarahnya. Ditatapnya tajam wajah pemuda itu. Lalu dengan gerakan cepat, tangan Sasuke menyambar sebelah tangan Sakura.

"Jauhi Sakura mulai sekarang...!" Tegas pemuda itu, seolah memberi titah yang tak bisa dibantah. Tanpa basa-basi dan meminta persetujuan, tangan Sasuke menarik paksa tangan calon anak tirinya tersebut.

"Kita pulang sekarang, Sakura..." ujarnya dengan ekspresi kaku dan memerah menahan amarah.

-0000000-

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Brengsek...?!" Maki gadis bersuai merah muda itu, setengah berteriak pada pemuda tampan calon Ayah tirinya saat mereka berada di mobil Sasuke. Tangan Sasuke masih belum melepaskan cekalan tangannya. Wajah tampannya terlihat kaku memandang ke depan dengan raut menegang. Seolah tidak mengindahkan kemarahan gadis di sebelahnya.

Sakura kembali meraung. Meronta. Berusaha melepaskan diri dari cekalan Sasuke, namun tidak bisa karena pemuda itu mencekal tangannya kuat.

"Brengsek kau, Bajingan...!" Sembur gadis merah muda itu lagi. _ Emerald _nya nyalang menatap pemuda tampan yang sebentar lagi akan resmi menjadi ayah tirinya tersebut.

"Apa itu yang selalu kau lakukan di sekolah, Sakura...?!" Tanya Sasuke tajam dengan nada mengintimidasi.

"APA URUSANMU, HAH...?!"

"Tentu saja semua yang berhubungan denganmu adalah urusanku. Aku adalah calon Ayahmu..."

"Cihh... jangan kau pikir karena kau menikah dengan Ibuku, lantas kau menjadi Ayahku...!" Desis gadis itu marah.

"Suka atau tidak, itu kenyataannya. Mulai sekarang, kau harus belajar menerima kehadiranku sebagai Ayahmu...!" Titah bungsu Uchiha itu, menunjukkan dominasinya.

"Lebih baik aku mati... ketimbang menerimamu sebagai ayahku! Ayahku hanya satu... hanya Haruno Kizashi saja. Kau..." ujar gadis itu sambil menunjuk tepat di depan wajah Sasuke,

"Hanya orang asing yang masuk dalam keluarga kami..."

Sasuke terdiam mendengar kata-kata menusuk gadis itu.

-000000-

Pesta pernikahan Mebuki dan Sasuke berlangsung sederhana dan khidmat. Hanya dihadiri keluarga terdekat saja. Seperti itulah yang memang Mebuki inginkan. Namun dalam pesta tersebut hanya 2 orang yang tidak hadir. Yang pertama adalah Itachi, kakak semata wayang Sasuke yang sedang menimba ilmu di luar negeri dan... tentu sang putri tunggal dari Mebuki yang menolak datang ke pesta pernikahan Ibundanya. Sakura lebih memilih mengunci diri rapat-rapat di kamar ketimbang menyaksikan pernikahan Ibunya tersebut.

Namun seolah tak terpengaruh dengan ketidak-hadiran putri tunggalnya, Mebuki tampak bahagia bersama pemuda yang hanya 2 tahun lebih muda dari sang putri tunggal. Sasuke mencium bibir Mebuki mesra sambil mendekapnya erat dengan sebuah pelukan hangat di hadapan semua tamu yang hadir yang juga merupakan kerabat dan sahabat dekat mereka. Tepukan tangan dan teriakan riuh rendah melengkapi kebahagiaan sepasang pengantin baru tersebut.

Fugaku menghampiri putra bungsunya. Kemudian menepuk bahunya penuh kebanggaan. Wajah pria yang biasanya terlihat kaku dan dingijn itu terlihat sumringah dan bahagia.

"Kau membuatku bangga, Nak…" ujar pria paruh baya yang tetap memikat dengan pesonanya tersebut.

"Terimakasih, _Tou-san_…" jawab Sasuke sambil memeluk Ayahnya. Tepat saat itulah Mebuki dan Fugaku saling melayangkan tatapan yang hanya dimengerti oleh mereka berdua.

Berbanding dengan suasana pesta yang penuh hingar binger keceriaan, di dalam kamar megah itu, sang putri tunggal keluarga Haruno dengan sengaja menyetel musik dengan volume keras. Keras dan semakin keras hingga dia tak perlu mendengar kabar apapun dari luar kamarnya tentang pesta pernikahan Ibunya dengan pemuda yang kini Sakura benci setengah mati tersebut.

Namun walau gadis itu berusaha tak acuh atau pun tegar, airmata tetap saja jatuh membasahi wajah cantiknya. Gadis itu teringat akan semua kenangannya bersama kedua orangtuanya ketika mereka masih bersama dalam sebuah keluarga utuh. Selama ini Sakura berusaha acuh tak acuh saat sang Ibu gemar bergonta-ganti pasangan. Namun kini, gadis itu benar-benar marah karena sang ibu telah tega mengganti tempat sang Ayah yang sangat dicintainya dengan seorang pemuda yang hanya berbeda usia 2 tahun dengan dirinya!

" _Tou-san_..." lirih gadis itu sambil mendekap foto sang Ayah tercinta. Cairan bening itu juga tak berhenti membasahi pipinya.

"_Tou-san_... lebih baik aku mati saja...bersama _Tou-san_." Ujar gadis itu sambil menggengam sebuah pisau buah yang selalu tersedia di kamarnya. Gemetar, gadis itu memegang benda tajam tersebut. Dipejamkannya mata, ditariknya nafas panjang, mencoba memantapkan hati dan pikirannya yang rapuh dan kacau. Lalu dengan sekali goresan, gadis merah muda itu menghujam benda tajam tersebut, menyayat lapisan lembut tepat di pergelangan tangannya. Berusaha memutuskan satu-satunya nyawa, juga kesedihan yang dia rasakan.

TO BE CONTINUE~


	5. Chapter 5

**Step Father**

**(5)**

**SasuSaku *Slight SakuPain, SasuMebuki**

**Naruto belong to MK**

**M for Lemon (?) and Verbal Abuse**

**Family, Hurt/Comfort**

**#Warning : AU, OC, OOC, Thypo, DLDR! NC-21, PWP, Lemon (?)**

A/N : odes mohon maaf karena chapter 4 kemarin lebih sedikit dari biasa. Yaahh entah kenapa lagi mentok sampe situh idenyaa *plaaakk /alesan/.

Yang bilang pair SasuSaku cuma buat modus, waahh odes gak tau kenapa bisa lebih sok tempehh dr saya sendiri sebagai authornya? Apa baru dapet pangsit dari gunung Berapi? *entahlah*

Saku masih perawan gak, thor? *kyyaaaa / Spechless/ uuummm... ini pertanyaan masuk Ujian Nasional yaahh? Susah banget dijawab :P . Tapi jawabannya akan ada di chapter-chapter selanjutnya :*

Apa Sasu punya perasaan ke Saku? Kenapa dia keliatan gak rela Saku sama Pain? Jawabannya adalah... Tidak! Sampai saat ini ini Sasu hanya menganggap Saku sebagai anak yang menjadi tanggung jawabnya. Yaahh ortu mana sih yang rela ngeliat anaknya berbuat asusila sekalipun itu bukan anak kandungnya :Dv . Apakah perasaannya akan berubah? Tentu saja :D

Kenapa Sasu suka tanteh tanteh (gak) girang? Hhhmmm, baca aja :) di chapter ini ada kok jawabannya :Dv

Terimakasih untuk luapan cinta dan dukungan, cacian, makian, hinaan, kata-kata penyemangat maupun kata yang menjatuhkan, yang memuji dan menyanjung dan yang membodoh-bodohkan. Setidaknya saya berkarya. Menulis apa yang menjadi imajinasi saya, dengan kemampuan dan waktu luang yang saya miliki. Tidak seperti mereka yang hanya mencela, menghina, melecehkan tanpa menghasilkan apa-apa. Saya tidak meminta kalian untuk menyukai setiap karya saya, atau diri saya pribadi. Semua kembali kepada pribadi masing -masing. Karena saya tahu memang selalu akan ada orang yang hidup dengan menjilat kebencian dari orang lain.

Jika ada yang kalian tidak suka dari diri atau karya saya, PM saya selalu terbuka,

Akan lebih efektif jika kita berbicara bersama sehingga saya dapat memberikan penjelasan dibanding hanya melempar Flame dari akun yang masih kredit di pegadaian.

Kewajiban saya memberikan penjelasan pada readers, terlepas dari readers suka atau tidak , menganggapnya mencari sesendok nasi atau tidak, tapi jika nol koma sekian persen otak digunakan, saya mencari sensasi dari Fanfiksi yang saya buat juga untuk apa? Terkenal? Dibicarakan? Apa untungnya untuk saya pribadi dari kegiatan di dunia maya ini jika pun saya mencari sensasi? Sedangkan saya memakai akun asli yg bisa diverifikasi dan dipertanggungjawabkan. Jika ada sesuatu, kalian bisa dengan mudah mengetahui dan menghubungi saya. Toh saya tidak seperti mereka yang hanya mem Flame lewat akun kreditan yang dibuat dari bulan.

Jika kewajiban saya memberi penjelasan sudah dilakukan, dan masih ada pihak yang salah paham serta memFlame tidak tahu aturan, saya akan bertindak tegas. Imajinasi saya milik saya. Saya, Anda, Kita, bukanlah boneka.

SalamZuper,

#BiniPertamaCanon Uchiha Itachi

OKI DESTRIYANA / Odes

**Terimakasih teman-teman tercinta, kalian harta yang sangat luar biasa :***

**Hani Yuya**** Yel Boy Darknezt**** Wyda's Rei Seijuro**** Yully Sarada CherryBlossom**** Cintasparkyu Saranghae Syahrukhan**** Wika Anggia Khoirunnisa**** Cindy**** Delfiana Tanod**** Tikkha ChieLedizvikerz Anpar'z**** Diahniez Cho Sieevil Maknae**** Lune Perri****, Gagure Sora Omoidega**

Daaannn... terimakasih buat Readers- tachi yang udah nyempetin baca, ikutan ngeramein komen, marah karena apdetannya pendek /digaplok/, kesel karena authornya cantik /dibunuh/. Hahhahaa, engga kok. Pokoknya yg udah nyempetin komen dan baca, TERIMAKASIH BANYAK. GRACIAS~

Jangan lupa tinggalin duit yaakk kalo udah baca

**-00000-**

Mereka berdua akan menempati _suite room_ di hotel berbintang paling megah di Konoha City tersebut. Sebuah kamar _Royal Suite Room_ yang berada di lantai teratas, lengkap dengan _mini bar_, kolam _bath-up_ air panas, ranjang _super king size_, bioskop mini layar datar, dan juga pemandangan malam yang sangat indah. Kamar tersebut sudah di dekorasi sedemikian rupa sebagai tempat malam pertama pengantin baru, Uchiha Sasuke dan Haruno Mebuki tersebut.

Sasuke sudah mengganti jas pengantinnya dengan sebuah kaus berwarna abu-abu tanpa lengan dan celana pendek. Pemuda tampan itu hanya tinggal menunggu mempelai wanitanya siap untuk kemudian melakukan sesuatu yang sudah sah dilakukan oleh sepasang suami istri.

Memikirkannya saja sudah membuat pemuda tampan berusia 20 tahun itu tersenyum sendiri. Usianya dengan sang istri memang terlampau berbeda jauh. 25 tahun jarak usia mereka, namun sama sekali tidak menjadi penghalang bagi Uchiha bungsu itu untuk menegaskan perasaannya pada wanita dengan satu anak yang hanya terpaut usia 2 tahun lebih muda darinya.

Bagaimana Sasuke bisa jatuh hati pada Mebuki yang merupakan janda 1 anak dengan perbedaan usia sangat jauh dan juga reputasi buruk sang wanita? Semua itu karena Sasuke yang kehilangan sosok Ibunya sejak kecil, tumbuh tanpa merasakan peran serta kasih sayang wanita di tengah keluarganya. Sehingga membuat pemuda itu rindu akan sosok keibuan yang mampu membimbing serta menyayanginya. Dan dari seorang Mebuki, Sasuke mendapatkan itu semua.

Mungkin Mebuki memang bukan sosok Ibu yang baik di mata Sakura, namun di mata Sasuke, Mebuki adalah wanita sempurna. Seorang wanita karir yang membanting tulang demi membiayai keluarga, sosok yang tegar dan kuat serta penuh kasih sayang. Walaupun sang putri tunggal justru tidak merasakan itu semua, namun setidaknya wanita yang masih cantik meski sudah tak lagi muda itu selalu mencurahkan perhatiannya pada Sasuke.

Mereka berkenalan lewat peran serta sang Ayah. Saat itu Sasuke yang baru memulai langkahnya di Universitas diharuskan mengambil alih urusan bisnis yang seharusnya menjadi tanggung jawab sang Ayah. Salah satu partner bisnis penting bagi Uchiha adalah Haruno Group yang dipimpin oleh Mebuki. Saat itu Sasuke terpana dengan gaya lugas namun tegas seorang Haruno Mebuki. Determinasi dari para pesaingnya justru menjadikan satu-satunya direktur wanita dalam koalisi bisnis mereka itu semakin kuat dan menunjukkan dominasinya.

Tak butuh waktu lama bagi "_Mother Complex_" seperti Sasuke untuk jatuh cinta pada janda 1 anak itu. Bak gayung bersambut, Mebuki pun tak menolak perasaan cinta pemuda yang hanya berbeda usia 2 tahun lebih tua dari sang putri tunggal. Kebahagiaan Sasuke kian lengkap saat Fugaku, sang Ayah turut memberikan restunya.

Sasuke berjanji, akan menjadi sosok yang bertanggung jawab bagi Mebuki. Karena itulah sang pemuda tampan dengan helaian raven mencuat seperti pantat ayam itu tak ingin berlama-lama meminang Mebuki sebagai istrinya. Pemuda itu juga sudah mempersiapkan diri sebagai seorang Ayah bagi putri semata wayang Mebuki yang kini berada di tahun terakhirnya di bangku sekolah menengah atas.

Sasuke berjanji akan menjadi kepala keluarga yang baik, Suami yang selalu mencintai sang Istri, juga Ayah yang akan menjaga anak-anaknya. Sakura dan calon anak-anaknya bersama Mebuki.

**-00000000-**

"Hallo Sayang...?!" Suara sang istri di seberang terdengar sedikit serak.

"Kau dimana, _Honey_...? Aku sudah di kamar kita..." ujar Sasuke sedikit panik karena Mebuki, sang istri tak kunjung datang ke kamar.

"Aku ada sedikit masalah,..."

"Ada apa..?"

"Sakura... berusaha bunuh diri." Suara diseberang terdengar memberat. Sasuke terperangah, namun cepat menguasai dirinya kembali.

"APA?! Bagaimana bisa...?"

"Dia memang anak yang sedikit bermasalah..." jawab sang Istri dengan nada lelah.

"Lalu kau dimana sekarang? Apa aku harus ke rumah sakit?" Tanya Sasuke cepat sambil bergerak-gerak gelisah.

"Karena itulah... aku ingin meminta bantuanmu Sayang. Bisakah kau menjaga Sakura di rumah sakit saat ini? Aku ada rapat penting sekarang..." rajuk Mebuki pada sang suami. Sasuke terdiam sejenak.

"Baiklah... aku akan ke rumah sakit sekarang. Kau berhati-hatilah... aku mencintaimu..."

"Terimakasih Sayang_. ILOVEYOU_..."

_KLIK~_

Sambungan telepon diputus. Mebuki membalik badan. Menatap seorang pria yang sejak tadi memeluk pinggangnya dari belakang.

"Bagaimana? Alasanku bagus bukan?!" Manja wanita cantik itu pada pria bermata onyx tajam yang sejak tadi memandanginya sedemikian intens.

"Kau memang pintar, Sayangku..." ujar Fugaku sambil melumat bibir kekasihnya. Mebuki dengan sengaja menarik kepala Fugaku untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka.

"Sekarang pikirkan bagaimana agar Sasuke tidak curiga pada kehamilanmu dan... hubungan kita…" Pria paruh baya yang masih terlihat tampan itu melepaskan ciumannya sejenak. Ditatapnya emerald teduh wanita yang kini telah resmi menjadi menantunya ini.

"Tenang... aku sudah mengaturnya. Aku akan membuatnya sewajar mungkin..."

Mebuki menenangkan kekasih gelap yang seharusnya juga merupakan ayah mertuanya ini.

"Jangan sampai Sasuke curiga. Dia sudah sengaja kupilih karena golongan darah kami sama. Tentu orang tidak akan curiga..." ujar Fugaku lagi dengan ekspresi serius.

"Kau tenang saja, Ayah mertua..." goda Mebuki dengan nada manja.

Fugaku tersenyum. Kemudian menarik Mebuki merapat ke sebuah meja yang telah dikosongkan isinya. Kemudian menarik tubuh sintal berisi itu duduk di atas meja. Lelaki tampan itu menyeringai. "Kalau begitu, sebaiknya nikmati malam pertamamu, Menantuku..."

Keduanya kemudian tenggelam dalam keintiman terlarang mereka.

**-0000-**

Konoha Hospital,

Di ruang perawatan 1007 inilah sosok gadis yang tengah lemah tak berdaya itu mendapat perawatan intensif. Di kamar perawatan eksklusif itulah putri tunggal pewaris kerajaan bisnis Haruno Group itu tengah memulihkan kondisinya pasca aksi nekatnya mengiris nadi di pergelangan tangannya sendiri. Beruntung aksi nekat gadis remaja yang masih duduk di bangku sekolah menengah atas itu cepat diketahui dan mendapat pertolongan hingga nyawanya mampu di selamatkan.

Di samping gadis berhelai merah muda yang tengah terbaring dalam tidur lelapnya itulah terdapat sosok pemuda yang setia menungguinya. Sesekali tatapan dalam sepasang onyx pemuda tampan berhelai raven mencuat itu tampak menelisik dengan seksama setiap perubahan yang terjadi pada anak tirinya itu. Kadang, pemuda itu hanya bergerak-gerak gelisah mengitari kamar perawatan mewah tempat putri dari wanita yang kini telah resmi menjadi istrinya itu dirawat.

Sudah nyaris 12 jam Sasuke menunggui putri tirinya ini. Namun belum ada tanda-tanda sang putri akan sadar dan siuman. Begitu pula Mebuki yang tampaknya masih sibuk dengan segala urusan bisnisnya. Namun Sasuke sudah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri bahwa dia akan menyayangi dan menjaga Sakura, putri tunggal Mebuki dari pernikahannya yang terdahulu.

Tangan gadis itu mulai bergerak dan bereaksi. Sasuke pun berinisiatif untuk mendekat dan memberanikan diri menyentuh tangan putri tirinya. Meskipun sikap Sakura selama ini selalu buruk padanya, namun pemuda tampan itu tidak mengambil pusing apapun bentuk perlawanan Sakura pada rencana pernikahannya dengan Mebuki. Toh kini dia sudah resmi menjadi Ayah tiri dari gadis merah muda itu.

Sasuke menggengam jemari gadis itu erat. Dingin. Tangan itu bagaikan terselubung lapisan es. Mau tak mau pandangan onyxnya tertumbuk pada luka di pergelangan tangan gadis remaja tersebut. Sebegitu menyakitkannya kah hingga gadis cantik ini memilih bunuh diri ketimbang menerima kehadiran dan pernikahannya? Sasuke mengusap bekas luka itu perlahan penuh kasih sayang.

Sasuke memghela nafas. Diusapnya lembut sebelah pipi putri tirinya ini. Tangannya tetap menggenggam erat tangan Sakura. Onyxnya melembut. Dari dasar lubuk hatinya, dia memahami penolakan gadis ini. Dia mengerti, pasti terlampau sulit bagi Sakura untuk menerima tempat Ayah yang selama ini dicintainya digantikan oleh Sasuke yang masih asing di matanya. Terlebih perbedaan usia mereka yang hanya terpaut 2 tahun saja.

"_Sakura... bunga Sakura bermekaran. Mari kita duduk bertamasya di bawah pohon Sakura..._" Sasuke menyenandungkan sebuah lagu tua masa kecilnya. Satu- satunya lagu kenangannya bersama sang Ibu, Uchiha Mikoto.

Seolah bisa mendengar nyanyian Sasuke, jemari tangan Sakura kembali bergerak. Bertaut dengan jari telunjuk pemuda itu begitu erat. Seperti takut terlepas.

"_Tou-san_..." tiba-tiba bibir mungil gadis itu menggumamkan kata tersebut. Ayah... dengan nada lirih. Entah apa yang sedang dialami atau dilihatnya di alam mimpi, cairan bening mengalir jatuh di pipinya.

Sasuke terenyuh melihat pemandangan itu. Hatinya miris. Rupanya gadis itu merindukan sosok sang Ayah. Dan tingkah kurang ajar dan nakalnya selama ini hanya untuk mendapatkan perhatian dari orang-orang disekelilingnya.

Pemuda itu kembali mengusap airmata anak tirinya. Dihapusnya lembut airmata itu sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Mulai sekarang, aku yang akan menjagamu, Sakura..." bisik Sasuke tepat di telinga.

.

.

.

Padang rumput yang sama seperti masa kecilnya. Ilalang dimana-mana. Dia tengah berlari kesana-kemari, begitu bahagia dan ceria. Sosok di hadapannya ini selalu berdiri mengawasi semua gerak geriknya. Meski terlihat diam, namun sosok itu akan sigap menangkapnya jika dia nyaris terjatuh.

"Kyaaaaa...~~" gadis bersuai merah muda itu menjerit kegirangan saat tubuhnya yang nyaris jatuh ditangkap oleh sang Ayah. Pria paruh baya itu mendekap anak gadisnya erat. Senyuman bahagia terkembang karena mereka dapat menghabiskan waktu bersama.

"Hati-hati _Hime._..." ujar Kizashi lembut sambil mengusap puncak kepala putri semata wayangnya.

"_Tou-san_... aku rindu _Tou-san_..." Sakura mendekap sang Ayah erat.

"Aku tahu..." jawab Kizashi sambil mengelus punggung putrinya lembut.

Namun kebahagiaan itu tak berlangsung lama. Sosok sang Ayah tiba-tiba terlihat kabur dan menjauh. Bagai lukisan yang subjeknya kecil dan semakin mengecil. Gadis itu berusaha menangkap sosok sang Ayah namun sia-sia.

"_Tou-san_...!"

"Mulai sekarang, aku yang akan menjagamu, Sakura..." sebuah suara itu terdengar dekat. Begitu dekat di telinganya. Lalu saat dia membuka mata, dia menemukan sosok ayah barunya disana. Tengah menggenggam erat sebelah tangannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TO BE CONTINUE~**


	6. Chapter 6

**Step Father**

**(6)**

**SasuSaku *slight SakuPain, SasuMebuki**

**Naruto belong to MK**

**M for Lemon and Verbal Abuse**

**Family, Hurt/ Comfort**

**#Warning : AU, OC, OOC, Thypo, DLDR! PWP, Lemon!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**A/N : Debate with Stupid Freak Flamer is waste of time. Some people may decide to hate you with NO REASON. Simply, because your confidence reminds them of their insecurities! **_

_**Wkwkwkkw odes selalu kena amukan karena apdet pendek-pendek. Abis gimana? Asik kan apdet pendek? Lebih gregetan gitcuu bacanya /ditabok/ hahahha :Dv**_

_**Yaahh biarpun pendek kan tetep odes apdet :* makasiihh banyak loh komen kalian. Yang pada kesel sama Mebuki, harap sabarr yaa **____** soalnya bakal makin ngeselin /digampar/**_

_**Odes bener-bener makasih buat kalian yang udah meluangkan waktu baca karya abal ini, ikut ngeramein komen, yaahh odes gak bisa ngomong apa-apa lagi kecuali makasih banyak atas cinta dan dukungan kalian.**_

_**Setelah ini mungkin odes akan apdet Sex Toys ch/4 dan Sex Slave ch/1**_

_**Salam sayang**_

_**#BiniPertamaCanon Uchiha Itachi**_

_**Odes **_

-0000000-

_Emerald_ itu membuka sejenak, terlihat menerawang kosong menatap ke atas. Sasuke tersentak kaget saat melihat anak tirinya sudah sadar dari masa kritisnya.

"Sa-sakura..." desis pemuda tampan itu pelan. Namun sepasang _emerald _ gadis itu menatapnya dengan tatapan yang tak mampu Sasuke baca maknanya. Sakura menggerakkan tangan kanannya. Menyentuh pipi pemuda yang telah resmi menjadi ayah tirinya itu dengan lembut. Mengusapnya perlahan. Naik dan turun.

"Pain-_kun_... kau datang..." desah gadis itu pelan. Tak sadar jika sosok yang berada di hadapannya ini bukanlah sosok sang kekasih melainkan Ayah tirinya. Sasuke ganti tersentak saat gadis cantik itu berusaha bangkit kemudian memeluk tubuh tegapnya erat.

"Kukira kau meninggalkanku, Pain-_kun_..." Peluk Sakura sambil bermanja pada sosok di dekapannya. Wajah Sasuke mulai kaku dengan sedikit semburat kemerahan. Terlebih saat jemari putri semata wayang sang istri menelusuri punggung dan dada bidangnya.

Sakura melepaskan pelukannya. Kemudian menatap Sasuke yang masih terperangah dengan tatapan yang intens. Belum habis rasa kaget Sasuke pada tingkah putri tirinya tersebut, lalu tiba-tiba Uchiha bungsu itu merasakan bibir gadis itu sudah melumat bibirnya dengan ciuman lembut.

Sasuke terpana. Semakin bingung harus melakukan apa. Pasalnya dia tidak mungkin langsung memberikan gerakan penolakan, karena dimata Sakura saat ini dirinya adalah Yahiko Pain, kekasih gadis merah muda tersebut.

Ciuman Sakura mulai berubah menjadi lumatan yang lebih bergairah. Lidahnya merangsak masuk dan mulai menari dalam rongga mulut sang pemuda yang telah resmi menjadi Ayah Tirinya tersebut. Diajaknya lidah Sasuke untuk bergulat bersama daging tak bertulang miliknya dan saling menukar saliva.

Gadis merah muda itu melepaskan ciumannya. Sasuke hanya bisa mendesah lega. Dirinya seketika diliputi rasa bersalah saat harus berciuman dengan anak tirinya sendiri. Bagaimana jika sampai Mebuki mengetahui hal ini? Terlepas dari ketidaksengajaan yang mendasari ciuman mereka, sang istri pasti akan sakit hati jika melihat dan mengetahuinya.

"Pain _honey_... jangan kemana-mana... disini saja." Ujar Sakura lembut kemudian membaringkan tubuhnya kembali di ranjang dan kembali tertidur dengan sebelah tangannya menggenggam erat tangan Ayah tirinya dengan sebuah senyuman yang menghiasi wajah cantiknya.

-000000-

Sasuke memutuskan untuk kembali ke rumah sejenak untuk mengganti pakaiannya. Toh kondisi Sakura sudah stabil meski belum terbangun kembali dari tidurnya. Sejak insiden ciuman tak disadari mereka, gadis itu masih lelap dalam tidurnya.

Pemuda yang baru saja menikah itu berjalan masuk ke kamar pribadinya. Gelap, tanpa menyalakan lampu, pemuda tampan itu berjalan ke sisi tempat tidurnya. Tepat di depan lemari pakaian.

Tiba-tiba sepasang lengan mengalung pinggangnya dari belakang. Mendekap dirinya dalam sebuah pelukan. Sasuke tergeragap kaget dan menemukan sosok sang istri, Mebuki lah yang melakukannya.

Wanita paruh baya itu hanya menggunakan jubah gaun tidur sutra berwarna hitam yang tidak menutupi apapun bagian dari tubuh mulusnya. Nyonya Haruno tersebut sengaja berpenampilan berani dan menggoda di depan sang suami saat mengetahui kepulangan pemuda yang terpaut perbedaan usia 25 tahun dengannya tersebut

"Kau sudah pulang, Sayangku..." desah Mebuki sensual sambil menggigit cuping belakang telinga sang suami yang membuat pemuda itu mengerang menahan kenikmatan.

Sasuke membalik badannya dan terpukau dengan penampilan menggoda sang istri. Pemuda itu menyeringai dan membalas godaan wanita cantik yang telah resmi menjadi istrinya itu dengan mencubit nakal puncak bukit kembar yang masih menggantung indah tersebut.

Mebuki menjerit manja. Sasuke yang tak sabar ingin menerkam sang istri dan memulai malam pertama mereka yang sempat tertunda karena masalah Sakura, namun Mebuki dengan sigap menahannya.

"Minumlah dulu supaya kau merasa segar..." ujar sang istri sambil menyodorkan segelas air yang berada di atas meja. Sasuke menerimanya dan langsung meneguk habis isinya.

"Sekarang bisa kita mulai? Aku sudah sangat "lapar"..." seringai seksi terlihat jelas di wajah tampan bungsu Uchiha itu. Mebuki menjawabnya dengan sebuah senyum menggoda dan dengan cekatan melepas jubah sutranya sehingga wanita cantik itu tanpa sehelai benangpun sekarang, benar-benar pemandangan yang menggoda pemuda seperti dirinya.

"Waktunya makan. _Itadakimasu_..." sang singa muda gagah perkasa itu pun mulai menerkam mangsanya di atas pembaringan.

-0000-

Tangan mulus itu menggapai telepon pribadinya yang tergeletak di atas meja tak jauh dari ranjang. Sementara ujung _emerald_nya terlihat menatap sosok pemuda yang kini tengah tertidur lelap tepat disebelahnya. Lengan kekar yang pemuda tampak mengalung mesra bagian perutnya dengan sikap _protective._

Wanita yang masih cantik di usianya yang tak lagi muda itu menyunggingkan senyum separuhnya. Dia berhasil menjebak pemuda yang kini resmi menjadi suaminya ini. Dengan begini, tentu Sasuke tidak akan curiga pada kehamilannya kelak. Meski anak yang dikandungnya sesungguhnya adalah adik tiri dari pemuda tampan itu.

Mebuki memang memiliki kedekatan special dengan Uchiha Fugaku, Ayah dari Sasuke sekaligus pria yang sekarang resmi menjadi Ayah Mertuanya. Tentu saja tak ada seorang pun yang mengetahui kedekatan mereka, karena Fugaku merahasiakannya rapat-rapat. Keluarga Mikoto, mantan istrinya yang telah meninggal akan menarik seluruh aseet dan saham yang dimiliki di perusahaan jika Fugaku sampai menjalin hubungan dengan wanita lain selepas kepergiaan sang istri tercinta. Dan demi mengamankan posisinya sebagai pemimpin tertinggi Uchiha Corp, Fugaku memerlukan "tumbal" untuk kedekataannya dengan Mebuki agar terlihat wajar di mata publik. Tentu kedekatan 2 orang CEO perusahaan paling berpengaruh di Konoha ini akan menjadi perbincangan publik jika tidak segera diberikan sebuah "alasan yang jelas"

Terlebih sekarang Mebuki tengah positif mengandung buah cintanya dengan Fugaku. Dan Mebuki bersikeras tidak ingin menggugurkan calon bayinya ini meski Fugaku sudah membujuknya. Hanya ada satu cara dan alasan. Mebuki harus menikah dengan putra bungsu Fugaku demi menutupi hubungan Sasuke lah yang terpilih, selain karena Itachi sang putra sulung tengah berada di luar negeri, Sasuke memilliki golongan darah yang sama dengan Fugaku. Sehingga akan meminimalisir kecurigaan pada anak tersebut nantinya jika terjadi sesuatu di luar yang mereka inginkan.

Nyonya Haruno tersebut terlihat mengutak atik telepon pribadinya. Sambil emeraldnya terus mengawasi was-was takut jika sang suami akan terbangun. Saat teleponnya tersambung, Mebuki perlahan melepaskan pelukan tangan sang suami pada tubuhnya dan mengenakan jubah tidurnya lalu bergerak menjauh agar pemuda itu tetap tertidur lelap.

"Hallo… bagaimana? Berjalan lancar?" Berondongan pertanyaan itu langsung terdengar di sebelah terkekeh pelan mendengar pertanyaan tidak sabar dari Ayah Mertua yang juga merupakan kekasih gelapnya.

"Tenang saja, semua sesuai rencana kita, Sayang…" jawab wanita cantik itu dengan nada manja.

"Kau yakin dia tidak akan curiga?" nada Fugaku berubah cemas.

"Sangat yakin. Putramu pemuda yang polos sekali Fugaku. Aku jadi gemas dengannya…" ujar wanita itu dengan nada bercanda.

"Jangan macam-macam dengannya,Mebuki! Kau sudah berjanji…" geram lelaki paruh baya itu tidak suka.

"Hahahaa.. baiklah. Aku tahu kau akan cemburu pada putramu sendiri…" jawab Mebuki, merasa senang bisa membuat sang kekasih yang biasanya dingin menjadi cemburu padanya.

"Apa saja yang lakukan padanya…?" tanya Fugaku dengan nada menginterogasi.

"Hanya berciuman. Yah… saling meraba. Kau tak perlu takut. Aku tidak melakukan _having sex_ dengannya. Karena aku sudah memasukkan obat tidur ke minumannya. Jadi sebelum dia memangsaku, dia sudah jatuh terlelap…" Jawab wanita itu sedikit sarkas.

"Bagus… kau memang wanita cerdas." Puji Fugaku

"Baiklah, aku rasa aku harus kembali tidur dengan _**Suamiku**_ sebelum dia terbangun dan curiga. Kalau begitu, sampai nanti Sayang…"

KLIK

Wanita itu mematikan teleponnya dan menaruhnya kembali di tempat semula. Kemudian kembali naik ke atas ranjang super besarnya dimana tergeletak tubuh polos pemuda yang kini reski menjadi suaminya. Mebuki membuka jubah tidurnya kemudian membiarkan tubuh telanjangnya berbaring nyaman di atas dada bidang sang suami.

"Have a nice dream, Baby…" ucap wanita cantik itu sambil mengecup bibir sang suami sekilas, kemudian terlelap dengan tenang di atas tubuh suaminya. Menunggu pagi datang, dan semua rencananya akan berjalan lancar .

.

.

.

**TO BE CONTINUE~**


	7. Chapter 7

**Step Father**

**Chapter 7**

**SasuSaku *Slight SasuMebu, PainSaku**

**M for Lemon and Verbal Abuse**

**Family,Hurt/Comfort**

**Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

**Alternative Universe**

**#WARNING: NO CHILD Under-17 (NC-17) Lemon. Porn Without Plot (PWP). Verbal Abuse. OOC. DLDR!**

**Odes**

**-0000000-**

Gadis itu terbangun di pagi berikutnya. _Emerald_nya terlihat mengerjap beberapa kali guna menjernihkan pandangan, lalu membawa iris hijau teduh itu memandang sekelilingnya. Sebuah kamar perawatan mewah dengan desaign interior modern yang sangat nyaman. Namun suasana begitu lengang. Tak ada seorangpun yang menemaninya di sana.

Sakura membuang tatapannya menuju jendela. Terpampang langit berwarna biru cerah dengan awan yang berarak menghiasinya. Segerombolan burung tampak melesat menuju sebuah arah yang diyakini akan memberi mereka sumber makanan.

Gadis itu memandang iri segerombolan burung tersebut. Bahkan burung liar yang terbang di langit pun terbang bergerombol dan memiliki teman, atau bahkan keluarga. Sedangkan dia seorang diri di kamar perawatan mewah tanpa seorang pun yang berada di sisinya.

Sebuah perasaaan menyerang bathinnya. Sakit. Perih. Rasanya seperti seonggok sanpah yang dibuang. Seperti dia sudah tak lagi diinginkan dan dibutuhkan. Rasanya tak ada seorang pun yang menginginkan keberadaannya. Padahal dia masih memiliki keluarga. Padahal Ibunya masih ada di dunia. Sebegitu tak berartinya kah dirinya hingga sang Ibu bahkan tak menemani atau sekedar menjenguknya?

Pasti wanita itu tengah bergumul mesra di ranjang dengan suami barunya. Pemuda itu... pemuda yang hanya berusia 2 tahun lebih tua dari dirinya. Pemuda yang bahkan lebih pantas jadi kakaknya ketimbang menjadi Ayah Tirinya.

Pikiran itu membuat Sakura muak. Dia benci Ibunya. Dia benci pemuda itu. Dia benci semua dalam kehidupannnya. Tak adakah satu pun di dunia ini yang mencintai dirinya?

Tiba-tiba gadis itu teringat pada sosok kekasihnya. Pain Yahiko. Mengapa dia bisa terlupa pada pemuda itu? Memang Pain bukanlah sosok pemuda yang baik. Tubuhnya penuh dengan tindikan dan _tattoo _bahkan menghiasi beberapa bagian di wajah tampannya. Namun hanya sepasang lengan pemuda itu yang mau menerimanya sebagai tempat bersandar saat dirinya tak lagi memiliki siapa-siapa.

Meski Sakura mengetahui kedekatan kekasihnya itu dengan minuman keras dan obat-obatan terlarang. Namun gadis itu tak berusaha menampiknya. Apa saja... siapa saja asal dirinya memiliki seseorang yang mau menerima kehadirannya.

Sakura mengambil telepon pribadinya yang tergeletak tak jauh dari ranjang perawatannya. Kemudian menekan tombol 'Speed Dial'. Terdengar sebuah suara berat lelaki di ujung telepon sana.

"Ada apa Saku-_chan_?"

"Hello _My Prince_. Bisakah kau datang ke suatu tempat. Aku kesepian." Rengek gadis itu dengan suara manja. Sakura tahu sang kekasih pasti akan mengabulkan keinginannya.

"Baiklah. Sms kan saja alamatnya, _Hime-chan_."

Telepon ditutup. Gadis beriris _emerald_ itu pun mengirimkan sebuah alamat pada kekasihnya itu denga senyum di kulum yang menghiasi wajah cantiknya.

**-000000-**

"Selamat pagi Suamiku sayang…" Sapa wanita paruh baya yang terlihat menawan di balik pakaian resminya tersebut. Sapuan make-up lengkap telah menghiasi wajah cantiknya. Iris matanya yang hijau teduh itu menyapu wajah rupawan milik pemuda yang telah resmi menyandang status sebagai suaminya itu. Suami Mebuki Haruno.

Pemuda berambut _raven _yang baru saja terbangun itu menatap wajah sang Istri dengan tatapan sayu. _Onyx_nya terlihat sangat mengantuk. Entah mengapa, Sasuke sendiri tak mengerti kenapa rasanya tidurnya kali ini begitu nyenyaknya hingga pemuda itu nyaris tak mendengar dan merasakan apapun selama tidurnya.

"Kau sudah mau berangkat?" Tanyanya dalam balutan suara bariton dalam. Pemuda itu segera mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk dan menyingkap selimut sehingga mempertontonkan tubuhnya yang telanjang bulat.

"Iya sayang. Aku ada rapat dengan dewan perusahaan." Jawab Mebuki sambil tersenyum manis. _Emerald_nya tak lekang menatap lekuk tubuh rupawan sang suami yang bebas dinikmati olehnya ini.

"Mau kuantar?" Tawar Sasuke dengan langkah sedikit terhuyung dan sempoyongan. Mebuki dengan sigap menangkap tubuh suami barunya dan mendudukkannya lagi di ranjang mewah mereka.

"Tidak usah. Aku sendiri saja." Sebagai upaya untuk menenangkan pemuda itu, wanita paruh baya yang masih terlihat cantik dan prima di usianya yang sudah tak lagi muda itu menghadiahkan sebuah ciuman panas di bibir Sasuke, suaminya. Bibirnya bergerak lincah dan sesekali menggoda sang Suami dengan memasukkan daging tak bertulang itu ke mulut Sasuke. Mereka terus menyesap setiap jengkal kenikmatan dengan saling menukar saliva.

Pemuda itu mengerang nikmat dengan perlakuan sang Istri. Bukankah dia sudah melewati malam yang indah dan sangat menggairahkan bersama wanita yang telah resmi menyandang nama Uchiha itu? Meski pemuda itu tak mampu mengingat malam pertamanya bersama sang Istri, namun Sasuke hanya berharap dirinya tak mengecewakan wanita itu dalam urusan ranjang.

Dan sikap Mebuki pagi ini menggambarkan seolah sang istri puas dengan pelayanan yang diberikan Sasuke di dalam pertama mereka. Hal itu jelas membuat sang pemuda girang bukan kepalang.

Tangan ramping Nyonya Uchiha itu bergerak menelusuri 'nipple' sang suami. Membuat gerakan memelintir perlahan yang membuat Uchiha bungsu itu tak tahan untuk meredam desahannya. Desahan Sasuke lolos begitu saja saat Mebuki dengan lihainya membuat gerakan-gerakan yang memancing hasratnya sebagai pria. Namun di saat birahinya mulai beranjak naik, sang Istri justru menghentikan aksinya.

"Kita lanjutkan nanti malam, Sayang…" Ucap Mebuki dengan nada menggoda sambil beranjak menjauh. Sasuke masih tak terima Mebuki menghentikan keasyik-masyukan mereka. Namun pemuda _raven_ tampan itu tak berusaha menghentikan langkah sang Istri.

"Bagaimana dengan Sakura?" Tanya Sasuke tiba-tiba saat teringat putri tirinya yang kini terbaring lemah di rumah sakit.

"Kau saja yang mengurusnya." Jawab Mebuki sambil lalu dengan nada yang menyiratkan kebosanan. Lalu wanita cantik itu meninggalkan kamar mereka.

Sasuke menggelengkan kepala. Berusaha memahami kesibukan sang Istri yang menjabat pemimpin tertinggi Haruno Group tersebut. Karena itu lebih baik sekarang dirinya memenuhi permintaan sang istri untuk mengurus putri tunggal mereka.

**-00000000-**

Saat tiba di rumah sakit, Sasuke mendapat kabar bahwa Sakura sudah siuman. Dengan langkah terburu, pemuda _raven_ itu bergegas menuju kamar perawatan putri tirinya. Namun sesaat setelah pintu dibuka, pemandangan di hadapannya ini membuat sang pemuda kehilangan kata-kata.

Sakura berada di atas ranjang perawatannya. Wajahnya masih sedikit pucat, namun tetap terlihat cantik dan menawan. Namun bukan itu masalahnya.

Gadis itu menyambutnya tanpa mengenakan sehelai benang pun!

"Pain-kun, kau sudah da-..."

Wajah gadis itu merah padam saat mengetahui sosok yang berada di kamar perawatannya.

Orang tersebut adalah Uchiha Sasuke. Ayah tirinya sendiri.

"A-Apa yang kau lakukan, Sakura?!" pemuda _raven_ itu tak dapat menyembunyikan perasaan kagetnya. Tubuh polos sang putri tiri terpampang jelas di depannya. Tubuh indah dan menggoda seorang remaja putri yang masih dalam masa pertumbuhan. Kulitnya yang putih mulus seperti pualam tanpa sedikitpun cacat, helaian merah muda yang diikat ke atas hingga memamerkan leher jenjangnya, bibir merah muda yang meskipun sedikit pucat teta[ terlihat menggoda, sepasang bukit kembar yang menggantung indah, membuat pandangan Sasuke seolah terpaku, dan meskipun otaknya memerintahkan untuk segera mengalihkan pandangan, namun sepasang inyx sang pemuda seolah enggan melewatkan begitu saja kesempatan langka ini.

Wajah Sakura merah padam karena menahan malu. Pemuda itu… lagi-lagi pemuda raven sialan itu emmergokinya tengah melakukan sesuatu yang memalukan! Sakura benci pemuda itu! Gadis itu sangat membencinya…

Namun sebuah pikiran nakal justru hadir di pikirannya saat itu. Bagaimana jika… bagaimana jika dia menggoda Ayah Tirinya tersebut? Akan dia tawar cinta pemuda tersebut pada sang Ibu di sini. Dengan tubuhnya sebagai imbalan. Bukankah jika pemuda itu tergoda itu melambangkan jika pemuda itu bukanlah pria yang baik? Dan sang Ibu pasti akan segera mendepaknya seperti mantan kekasihnya yang terdahulu.

Gadis itu segera memantapkan hatinya. Kesempatan hanya datang satu kali. Dan dia tidak akan menyia-nyiakannya.

Gadis merah muda itu melangkah mendekat. Dengan tatapan yang tertuju tepat kea rah "mangsa" nya.

Sakura merapatkan tubuhnya. Sasuke hanya bisa mematung tanpa bisa bicara.

"Bagaimana jika kita melakukan sesuatu yang menyenangkan, Ayah Tiri?" tawar gadis itu dengan suara menggoda.

Ini pertama kalinya, gadis itu memanggil Sasuke sebagai Ayah Tiri nya…

**-00000000-**

**BERSUMBANG~**

_hahhaaiiii Minna No Readers :*_

_Ketemu lagi sama author sampah bin labil ini ;)_

_Mind to RnR?_

_Arigachuppp :*_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Step Father**_

_**(8)**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**SasuSaku *Slight PainSaku, SasuMebu**_

_**Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**M for Lemon and Verbal Abuse**_

_**AU, OOC, D.L.D.R, slow update.**_

**-00000000-**

Sasuke tak pernah membayangkan berada di posisi ini. Dan setelah semuanya terjadi, hal tersebut menjadi lebih sulit lagi dari sekedar yang mungkin dia bayangkan. Yang paling sulit adalah mengontrol dirinya, mengingatkan bahwa mangsa empuk yang ada di hadapannya ini adalah anak tirinya. Lebih sulit dari yang dia duga, karena anak tirinya ini memiliki tubuh indah khas remaja yang sangat sulit untuk ditolak.

_Emerald_ itu menatapnya sayu, namun mengirimkan sinyal seduktif yang menggoda. Sasuke tahu anak tirinya itu sedang menggodanya. Ingatkan dirinya untuk mengalihkan tatapan, bahkan bernafas pun pemuda itu kesulitan. Pemandangan di depannya ini-lah yang membuatnya lupa akan segala-galanya.

Sakura, dengan tubuh polosnya yang menawan melangkah mendekat ke arahnya. Jemarinya yang lentik terulur kemudian mengusap dadanya pelan. Sentuhan kulit putih susu itu begitu lembut, sentuhan paling lembut yang pernah dia rasakan. Tubuh gadis itu bergerak maju, merapat pada tubuhnya yang hanya bisa berdiri mematung tanpa reaksi apa-apa.

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau hanya diam? Apa kau menikmati sentuhanku?" goda gadis berhelai merah muda itu berbisik perlahan di telinganya. Sasuke langsung membuat gesture menghindar dengan memberi jarak di antara mereka. Meski harus pemuda itu akui, ini adalah salah satu godaan paling sulit dia tolak. Tubuh gadis itu seolah memanggilnya untuk mencicipi kehangatan dan mereguk nikmat dunia bersama. Tapi tidak… dia tidak bisa menghianati istrinya. Tidak dengan putri tirinya sendiri.

"Penolakanmu sangat menyakiti hatiku, Ayah tiri… kau tahu itu," sinis Sakura sambil tersenyum seolah mengejek.

"Jangan bermain-main denganku, Sakura. Apa yang kau lakukan ini? Bertelanjang seperti ini di rumah sakit. Apa kau sudah gila?!" tanpa sadar, Sasuke membentak ke arahnya. Sejurus kemudian Sasuke menyesali apa yang dilakukannya pada gadis itu. Walaupun wajah Sakura justru terlihat biasa saja.

"Memang aku sudah gila…" gadis itu menjawab enteng saja.

"Apa maksudmu?" tuntut Sasuke. Pemuda itu sungguh tidak mengerti jalan pikiran anak tirinya ini. Gadis itu seperti menyimpan sesuatu yang kompleks di dalam dirinya.

"Apa pedulimu untuk tahu?" gadis itu seolah menantang.

"Karena aku adalah Ayahmu sekarang. Aku memiliki tanggung jawab untuk menjagamu sebagai putriku. Dan meski usia kita tidak terpaut jauh…" belum sempat Sasuke menyelesaikan kalimatnya, gadis itu sudah memotongnya.

"Menikahi wanita itu tidak serta merta menjadikanmu Ayahku…" kalimat itu menusuk Sasuke telak. Sebagian dalam dirinya menyetujui ucapan gadis itu. Memang menikahi Mebuki yang telah memiliki seorang putri dari pernikahan pertamanya –terlebih sang putri hanya terpaut 2 tahun usianya dari dirinya- membuat Sasuke bingung harus bersikap seperti apa. Secara hukum, saat ini memang Sasuke adalah Ayah dari Sakura. Namun hubungan Ayah-Anak tidak dapat dibangun hanya dari sebuah dasar hukum saja.

Baru saja dia akan merespon kembali perkataan Sakura yang sempat membuatnya tertohok beberapa saat, Sasuke kembali dikejutkan oleh gadis itu yang sudah berlutut di kedua kakinya. Dengan kepala yang ditengadahkan, gadis itu dengan berani menyentuh selangkangan Sasuke tanpa malu-malu. Bahkan meremasnya !

Sasuke bergerak mundur dengan pikiran kacau. Sepertinya dia tidak bisa berada di ruangan ini lebih lama. Jadi sebaiknya dia akan pergi saja. Bersama gadis itu lebih lama hanya akan membahayakan bagi mereka berdua. Namun sebelum Sasuke bergerak dan mencapai _handle _pintu, Sakura sudah mendahuluinya. Berdiri menantang dan menatap angkuh ke arahnya.

"_Fuck me !" _gadis itu melontarkannya dengan nada memerintah. Jika tidak ingat sosok di hadapannya ini adalah putri dari sang Istri, Sasuke mungkin akan segera memukul dan menyingkirkannya dengan paksa. Tapi tidak… dia tidak bisa melakukan itu pada putri dari Mebuki ini.

"Tidak ! aku Ayahmu…" tolak Sasuke langsung. Berusaha terdengar tegas agar Sakura mundur dari niat gilanya.

"Haruno Kizashi. Dia Ayahku… tidak ada yang lain." _Onyx_ Sasuke dapat menangkap kilat kemarahan di _emerald_ cantik gadis itu.

"Aku tahu kau tidak menyukai pernikahanku dengan Ibumu. Tapi tetap saja…" lagi-lagi Sakura dengan berani memotong ucapannya, tapi kali ini dengan sebuah ciuman.

Gadis itu menerjang tanpa ragu ke pelukan Sasuke. Melumat bibir pemuda yang telah resmi menjadi Ayah tirinya dengan cepat, penuh gairah. Tangannya memeluk tubuh Sasuke erat, seolah menolak untuk dilepaskan. Aroma _musk_ lembut dari tubuh pemuda itu menguarkan dan menghanyutkan Sakura untuk memperdalam ciumannya.

Awalnya Sasuke berusaha menolak dan memberontak. Namun lengan Sakura yang membelit tubuhnnya erat, sentuhan dirinya dengan kulit polos telanjang putrinya itu, sesapan-sesapan dalam seolah saling mencari yang terjadi dalam pergumulan bibir mereka membuat pemuda itu tak kuasa menolak. Otaknya yang terus bekerja menolak berpikir jernih dan melewatkan kesempatan langka seperti ini.

Saat Sasuke mulai membalas ciumannya, saat itulah Sakura tersenyum sambil memperdalam kulumannya pada bibir sang Ayah tiri. Sesuatu dalam dirinya berteriak menang. Menaklukan lelaki itu adalah sebuah pencapaian yang berarti baginya. Dengan ini dia akan membuat pemuda itu didepak oleh sang Ibu seperti para lelakinya yang lain.

Lidah mereka masih saling membelit, mencari, menyesap, bertukar saliva. Sesekali Sakura melenguh indah tepat di telinga Sasuke. Kepala bergerak-gerak meminta pemuda itu tidak hanya menginvansi bibirnya saja, tetapi juga seluruh tubuhnya. Saat ciuman Sasuke turun menelusuri leher, Sakura terpekik nikmat saat pemuda itu menghadiahinya sebuah _hickey _tepat di bawah telinga sebelah kirinya.

"Teruskan…" desah Sakura menggoda sambil meraba dadanya dengan gerakan sensual. Memilin puncaknya hingga tegak sempurrna. Sasuke bisa melihat kedua puncak kembar Sakura sudah menegang dan tanpa menunggu lagi, pemuda itu memasukan salah satu putting itu ke dalam mulutnya. Sakura mendesah semakin kuat saat salah satu area sensitifnya dimanjakan oleh Ayah tirinya. Sasuke terus menghisapnya kencang seolah berharap cairan susu keluar dari bongkahan kenyal tersebut.

Tak ingin tangannya hanya diam, Sakura menggerayangi bagian sensitive Sasuke. Meremas bagian yang telah menggembung di balik celana itu dengan gerakan-gerakan sensual. Sementara Sasuke masih bergerilya di bagian dadanya dan setia membagi kenikmatan di sana. Tangan Sakura dengan lihai menurunkan resleting celana Sasuke dan membuka pengaitnya sehingga celana panjang itu terjatuh dan hanya menyisakan boxer berwarna merah yang dikenakannya. Sakura merogoh ke dalam boxer dan terpekik senang seolah mendapatkan apa yang diinginkannya.

Sementara saat sang putri tiri menggenggam kejantanannya, Sasuke melenguh pelah. Terlebih saat jemari Sakura memanjakan bagian sensitifnya dengan gerakan-gerakan yang membuat birahinya kian tersulut hingga puncak. Sakura melepaskan genggamannya pada kejantanan Sasuke dan mendorong pemuda itu sedikit menjauh. Lalu kemudian kembali berlutut di antara 2 kaki sang pemuda sambil memasukkan daging tak bertulang itu ke dalam mulutnya.

"Ngghhnn…" Sasuke tidak tahan untuk tidak mendesah. Terlebih saat Sakura seolah menggila di bawah sana dengan kejantanannya di dalam mulut gadis itu. Nafas pemuda raven itu kian memburu cepat, wajahnya memerah, bahkan tanpa sadar tangannya menekan kepala Sakura agar terus memberinya kenikmatan di bawah sana.

"Ugghhh.. Sa-Sakuraahh…" Sasuke berusaha berbicara di sela seru nafas dan desahannya. Sakura melepaskan kejantanan itu sejenak dan menatap ke arah atas, menikmati pemandangan Sasuke yang mabuk kepayang karena _service_-nya.

"Sebaiknya kau jangan berisik, Ayah tiri. Atau desahanmu akan memancing orang untuk datang kemari." Sinis Sakura, namun wajah cantiknya tersenyum manis sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya seduktif.

"Kau membuatku gila, Sakura…" apa yang baru saja mereka lakukan membuat batas Ayah-Anak di antara mereka kian kabur saja.

"Kau menikmatinya…" tidak jelas gadis itu mengucapkannya sebagai pertanyaan atau pernyataan, yang jelas Sasuke tanpa sadar memberikan anggukan.

"Siap untuk melanjutkan?" bahkan tanpa memerlukan jawaban, Sakura kembali mengulum benda itu ke dalam mulutnya, membuat Sasuke harus bersusah payah bernafas dan menahan desahannya.

Saat kejantanan itu berkedut di dalam mulutnya, Sakura menghentikan hisapannya. _Emerald-_nya dapat melihat binar kekecewaan di sepasang _onyx_ sehitam malam milik Ayah tirinya. Dihentikan saat akan klimaks memang sangat menjengkelkan bagi lelaki manapun, begitupun yang Sasuke rasakan.

"Aku tidak ingin kau klimaks hanya dengan mulutku. _So… Fuck me harder !"_ Sakura merangkak menuju sofa di dekat ranjang perawatannya. Kemudian merebahkan tubuh telanjangnya di sana dengan kedua kaki yang dinaikan ke atas dengan posisi menantang dan senyum sensual.

Selanjutnya, yang ada dalam pandangan Sasuke hanya kabut nafsu saja.

**-0000-**

Mebuki sedang menikmati siang santainya bersama Fugaku di ruangan sang petinggi Uchiha. Kedua insan itu tengah menyesap minuman mereka masing-masing. Fugaku dengan _sake_\- nya dan Mebuki dengan segelas _ocha_ hangat – Fugaku menolak memberinya sake karena kehamilan Mebuki-.

"Bagaimana malam pertamamu dengan 'suami' mu?" Tanya Fugaku sarkastis. Mebuki hanya menanggapi dengan senyuman pertanyaan dari Ayah mertuanya itu.

"Sangat menyenangkan, Ayah mertua. Seharusnya kau tahu itu…" jawab Nyonya Haruno itu dengan tawa. –Mebuki menolak melepas nama Haruno dari namanya, meski dia sudah menjadi istri Sasuke sekarang karena jabatannya sebagai Presdir dari HARUNO GROUP peninggalan Kizashi-

"Apa kau menyukai tubuh putra bungsuku?"

"Sasuke memiliki tubuh yang sangat bagus. Tidak mungkin aku katakan aku tidak menyukainya…" jawab Mebuki enteng, sementara Fugaku mendengus mendengar jawaban 'kekasih gelap'nya itu.

"Mungkin kau akan merubah seleramu…" ada nada kesal dari ucapan Fugaku yang membuat Mebuki tersenyum geli. Wanita cantik itu langsung menggelayut manja di lengan Fugaku sambil menyenderkan kepalanya di dada bidang lelaki paruh baya itu.

"Tapi tidak ada yang mampu memuaskanku selain dirimu…" bisik Mebuki nakal ke telinga Fugaku yang disambut lelaki itu dengan senyuman yang sedikit menghiasi wajah kakunya.

Sebagai balasan kalimat seduktif wanita-nya, Fugaku mendaratkan kecupan di bibir Mebuki yang disambut Mebuki dengan penuh semangat.

Namun baru saja mereka menikmati sesi saling melumat bibir, seseorang mengentuk pintu ruangan Fugaku. Itu artinya ada sesuatu yang penting, karena Fugaku sudah berpesan pada asistennya, Izumi, untuk tidak menerima tamu untuk dirinya kecuali sangat penting.

"Tuan Besar Fugaku…" suara lembut Uchiha Izumi dibalik pintu membuat Fugaku dan Mebuki melepaskan ciumannya dan duduk sambil saling merapihkan pakaian dan penampilan mereka agar terlihat seperti biasa.

"Ada apa Izumi ?" jawab Fugaku datar.

"Tuan Muda Itachi datang dan ingin bertemu dengan Tuan Besar Fugaku sekarang. Dapatkah saya mengizinkannya masuk?" belum juga Fugaku memberikan jawaban, sosok putra sulungnya dari Mikoto sudah menyeruak. Uchiha Itachi, sang Uchiha sulung yang tengah menimba ilmu di luar negeri demi perkembangan Uchiha Corp.

"_Tou-san_... aku datang." Itachi menghambur dengan semangat menghampiri sang Ayah. Namun langkahnya mendadak surut saat melihat sesosok wanita cantik yang sedang duduk dengan anggun tak jauh dari Ayahnya. Wanita itu tersenyum ramah ke arahnya, iris matanya yang hijau menatapnya dengan hangat.

"Perkenalkan Itachi, dia adalah saudara iparmu. Istri dari adikmu, Sasuke…"

Dan Itachi hanya mematung mendengar perkataan dari sang Ayah. Dia memang sudah mendengar kabar langsung dari sang Ayah bahwa adiknya yang merepotkan itu akan segera menikah dan melepas masa lajang mendahuluinya. Itachi ikut berbahagia dan sama sekali tidak mempermasalahkan Sasuke yang menikah mendahuluinya. Tapi dengan wanita ini ? wanita yang bahkan lebih pantas bersama Ayah mereka ini?

_Bagaimana mungkin…?_

**-00000-**

**BERSAMBUNG-**

_Terimakasih atas kesabaran kalian yang masih (mau-maunya) nunggu apdetan fict ini :D_

_Hontou ni Arigatou_

_Salam sayang,_

_#BiniPertamaCanon Uchiha Itachi_

_odes_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Step Father**_

_**(9)**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**SasuSaku *Slight PainSaku, SasuMebu**_

_**Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**M for Lemon and Verbal Abuse**_

_**AU, OOC, D.L.D.R, slow update.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**-00000000-**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Jadi… bagaimana aku harus memanggilnya?" ucapan santai itu keluar begitu saja dari bibir sang Uchiha sulung disertai seringai jenaka. Itachi, secara fisik sangat mirip dengan Fugaku. Pemuda itu bagaikan refleksi sang Ayah saat muda. Yang berbeda dari mereka berdua mungkin hanya sifatnya. Itachi jauh lebih terbuka dibanding sang Ayah yang lebih sering memasang rupa stoic-nya. Sulung Uchiha itu juga terkenal banyak bicara dan ramah, dua kata yang tidak ada pada diri sang Ayah. Sifat tersebut diwarisi sempurna dari mendiang Ibunya, Uchiha Mikoto. Sedangkan Sasuke mewarisi rupa menawan dari sang Ibu, dengan paduan sifat yang diturunkan oleh sang Ayah. Sasuke lebih tenang dan tertata dari Itachi. Kedua bersaudara itu meski sering bertengkar, sejatinya tetap saling melengkapi.

"Aku harus memanggilnya adik ipar atau … _Ba-san _?"Tanya Itachi tanpa sedikitpun merasa bersalah dengan perkataannya. Memang agak membingungkan baginya bagaimana harus memanggil istri dari adiknya itu. Yah, secara hukum memang dia adalah adik ipar Itachi, tapi tetap saja kan usianya jauh lebih tua.

Sang Ayah menatap tajam ke arahnya, membuat pemuda tampan berhelai raven yang memanjang sepanjang punggung itu kembali menyeringai jenaka.

"Dimana sopan santunmu, Itachi?" ujar Fugaku kejam. Namun Itachi tidak terpengaruh dengan kata-kata keras sang Ayah. Pemuda itu justru mengangkat bahunya kemudian berjalan santai menghampiri Mebuki yang masih mempertahankan sikap luwesnya di tempat duduknya.

"Senang bertemu denganmu, adik ipar. Yah meskipun kau lebih tua dariku sih…" Itachi mengulurkan tangannya untuk berjabat tangan. Tawaran yang langsung disambut Mebuki dengan senyuman di wajah cantiknya.

"Senang bertemu denganmu, kakak ipar. Meski rupamu serupa dengan Ayah mertua, tapi tampaknya kau lebih cerewet darinya…" wanita paruh baya itu menanggapi santai perkataan Itachi. Dia tidak tampak tersinggung atau marah. Mebuki menarik kembali tangannya setelah mereka berjabat tangan cukup lama.

"Kau jelas mengenal Ayahku kalau begitu." Jawab Itachi sambil mengerling ke arah sang Ayah dan Fugaku hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan bosan. Fugaku sudah menyerah harus bersikap keras pada putra sulungnya itu. Karena pemuda itu tanpa cela, kecuali mulut cerewetnya yang sangat tidak Uchiha.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kalian bulan madu kemana?" Itachi dengan berani duduk di sebelah Mebuki, tanpa merasa perlu meminta ijin terlebih dulu. Mebuki sendiri tampak tidak menolak dan justru menggeser posisi duduknya, memberikan ruang yang lebih leluasa bagi kakak dari suaminya tersebut.

"Kami belum merencanakan mau kemana. Ada sedikit masalah sebenarnya…" dari suaranya kentara sekali Mebuki tidak ingin bercerita lebih jauh. Nyonya Uchiha muda itu memang malas jika harus membahas putri tunggalnya dari pernikahan sebelumnya yang selalu membuat masalah di depan orang lain.

"Ke Amegakure saja. Disana banyak tempat '_romantis'_…" pemuda itu menekankan kata romantis dengan senyuman menggoda khas Uchiha sulung itu.

"Sepertinya kau tahu banyak soal tempat romantis…" pancing Mebuki dan Itachi menjawabnya dengan mengerling nakal. Fugaku menatap kelakuan putra pertamanya itu tajam dan Itachi justru santai menanggapi tatapan mematikan sang Ayah.

"Oh ayolah _Tou-san_… aku sudah dewasa. Bukankah sudah waktunya aku mengetahui tempat-tempat seperti itu ?" Fugaku baru saja akan memarahi putra sulungnya seperti biasa, namun Mebuki terlanjur menyelanya.

"Kau benar kakak ipar. Sudah sewajarnya pemuda seusiamu tahu tempat-tempat seperti itu." Mebuki memberikan persetujuannya.

"Lebih baik kau memikirkan masa depanmu dan segera menikahi gadis yang sudah ku pilihkan untukmu, Itachi. Hentikan kebiasaanmu yang sering bermain dengan para gadis atau rumor dan gossip tentangmu akan membuat nama Uchiha tercoreng untuk selamanya." Geram sang kepala keluarga Uchiha dengan nada rendah.

"Tenang saja _Tou-san_. Bermain cantik dan rapi adalah keahlianku…" jawab Itachi enteng sambil bangkit dari duduknya.

"Sudah waktunya aku pergi. Aku kemari hanya untuk menyapa _Tou-san_ saja. Dan ternyata aku mendapat bonus bertemu adik iparku yang sangat cantik…" Itachi tertawa kecil kemudian membungkuk hormat ke arah sang Ayah. Fugaku membalasnya dengan sebuah anggukan sopan. Untung saja di balik sikapnya yang seenaknya, Itachi masing ingat dengan sopan-santun dan bagaimana harus bersikap di depan Ayahnya. Kemudian pemuda tampan itu kembali mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Mebuki dan saat wanita itu menjabat tangannya, Itachi justru mencium buku jari lentik itu dengan lembut.

"Senang bertemu denganmu, adik ipar…" ujar Itachi dengan sebuah seringai manis menghiasi wajahnya.

**-000000-**

Seorang pemuda tampak membenturkan kepalanya dengan frustasi di kemudi mobil yang tengah dikendarainya. Iris _onyx-_nya menatap jalanan yang ada di hadapannya dengan tatapan nanar, nafasnya memburu seolah udara di sekitarnya menguap habis entah kemana. Sekilas, urat di sekitar dahinya bermunculan, menandakan pemuda itu tengah dilanda pikiran berat atau tengah berusaha meredam amarah yang siap meledak.

Dan sebagai pelampiasan perasaannya yang terasa penuh sesak, pemuda itu memacu mobilnya gila-gilaan. Melewati jalanan padat Konoha menuju sebuah sudut sepi di pinggir kota dengan kecepatan yang bisa dibilang tidak biasa. Kemudian di sini-lah dia sekarang. Berada di dalam mobilnya dengan perasaan kacau balau. Marah, kesal, sedih, kecewa, dan yang mengambil porsi terbesar adalah perasaan bersalah.

Pemuda itu adalah Uchiha Sasuke. Seorang Ayah yang baru saja meniduri putri tirinya. Entah apa yang terjadi, karena semua terasa begitu saja, mengalir bagaikan air. Seolah apa yang mereka lakukan bukan kesalahan atau semata tuntutan kebutuhan.

Satu hal yang Uchiha bungsu itu sesalkan, bagaimana mungkin dirinya bisa lepas kendali begitu saja pada putri Mebuki itu? Bagaimana mungkin Sasuke, yang selama ini dikenal dengan pengendalian dirinya yang sempurna seolah bertekuk lutut di hadapan pesona Haruno muda tersebut?

Demi Tuhan ! Sasuke membutuhkan penjelasan bagaimana dirinya bisa melakukan tindakan asusila itu pada putri tirinya. Sasuke sangat malu, merasa sangat bersalah atas apa yang telah mereka lakukan. Meski Sakura nampaknya tidak merasakan hal yang sama karena gadis merah muda itu justru bangkit dengan tenang saat mereka telah menyelesaikan 'adegan panas' yang mereka lakukan. Gerakan gadis itu begitu tenang saat memakai kembali pakaiannya. Sementara Sasuke masih membeku setelah menyadari apa yang baru saja terjadi antara mereka.

_***SASUKE POV **_

Seseorang tolong beritahu aku bahwa semua ini tidaklah nyata terjadi. Apa yang baru saja aku lakukan? Apa yang sudah terjadi di antara kami? Apa kau benar-benar telah melakukan tindakan itu dengannya? Terkutuklah diriku. Apalagi jika sampai _Tou-san_ tahu apa yang sudah kulakukan, mungkin dia akan membangkitkan Madara-_sama_, kakek leluhurku untuk membunuh salah satu cucu buyutnya yang bejat ini.

Selama ini aku selalu menganggap diriku begitu tinggi. Aku merasa memiliki pengendalian diri yang sangat baik. Lebih baik dari kakakku yang bodoh setidaknya. Aku tidak pernah bertindak sembrono atau bertindak hanya berdasarkan emosi belaka. Aku adalah lelaki yang penuh perhitungan, persis seperti _Tou-san_.

Tapi apa yang sudah kulakukan kali ini? Berhubungan seks dengan putri tiriku sendiri? Bagaimana aku akan sanggup menghadapi istriku setelah ini? Mebuki pasti akan murka, marah besar, lalu dia akan segera mendepak dan menceraikanku dengan segera.

Frustasi, aku menarik helaian _raven_-ku dengan kedua tangan. Tubuhku masih polos tanpa selembar benangpun dan aku tidak peduli. Aku masih tidak mengerti bagaimana semua ini bisa terjadi, begitu saja di antara kami.

"Kau terlihat menyedihkan Ayah tiri. Kau seperti seorang gadis yang baru saja direnggut keperawanannya…" suara sindiran bernada sinis itu lah yang membuat _onyx_-ku beralih menatapnya. Gadis –_yang sudah tidak gadis lagi, tentu saja_\- yang kini telah duduk kembali di ranjang perawatannya dengan tenang.

"Apa yang sudah kau lakukan sebenarnya ?" geraman tertahan meluncur begitu saja dari bibirku. Kulihat bibirnya membentuk sebuah seringaian.

"Aku ? apa yang sudah kulakukan memangnya? Aku hanya meremas penismu, menjilat dan kemudian menghisap - "

"STOP ! tidak usah kau lanjutkan kata-kata vulgarmu itu…" Sasuke langsung menghentikan kata-kata erotis putri tirinya itu. Sakura tersenyum puas, seolah kepanikan dirinya adalah sesuatu yang lucu bagi gadis remaja itu.

"Apa yang sudah kita lakukan jauh lebih vulgar dari sekedar kata-kata…" sindir gadis itu lagi sementara aku melotot tajam padanya. "Hanya sekedar mengingatkan siapa tahu kau lupa apa yang baru saja terjadi di antara kita…" ucapnya lagi sambil menggendikan bahu tanda acuh tak acuh.

"A-apa… kau akan…" kali ini sebelum aku menyelesaikan kalimatku, gadis itu sudah memotongnya.

"Mengadu pada Ibuku tersayang? Oh… tentu saja. Aku yakin dia akan sangat senang mendengarnya." Jawab Sakura sambil memperlihatkan raut wajah sedih yang dibuat-buat.

"Tidak ! kau tidak boleh memberitahu padanya. Ini… apa yang terjadi antara kita hanya sebuah kesalahan." Cegahku langsung. Aku bisa merasakan binar ejekan dari _emerald _indahnya dengan sikapku yang pengecut ini. Oke, aku mungkin memang pengecut karena menginginkan semua ini tetap menjadi rahasia. Karena aku tidak akan sanggup menghadapi kemarahan Mebuki atau kemungkinan dia akan meninggalkanku segera setelah tahu aku telah tidur bersama putri tunggalnya dengan mantan suaminya dulu.

"Kau menyakiti hatiku, Ayah tiri…"

"Aku tidak peduli, Sakura ! kau yang menjebakku dalam permainan ini…" bentakku emosional. Saat ini aku memang kalut dan tidak bisa berpikir jernih.

"Aku menjebakmu? Yah… aku akui aku memang menjebakmu. Tapi bukankah kau juga menikmatinya? Akui saja, kau bahkan mengeluarkan sperma mu di dalam rahimku…" kata-kata gadis itu menyentakku. Aku benar-benar merasa gila sekarang. Bagaimana mungkin aku membuahi rahim putri tiriku sendiri? Tapi aku memang tak sanggup mengontrol diriku. Tidak saat segala yang berada di dirinya seolah memanjakan setiap indera yang ada di tubuhku.

Aku menggelengkan kepala keras-keras. Frustasiku semakin menjadi-jadi. Berbicara pada Sakura saat ini hanya menambah keruh perasaanku saja. Dan di saat aku tengah berpikir keras untuk menjustifikasi masalah ini, gadis itu justru mengusirku dengan begitu saja.

"Mau sampai kapan kau terlihat frustasi begitu? Jika tidak keberatan, silahkan lanjutkan sesi frustasimu di tempat lain dan segera pergi dari sini. Aku ingin bertemu kekasihku…" ucapnya enteng saja, bahkan tanpa memandang ke arahku.

"Apa ? Siapa yang akan datang kemari? Kekasihmu yang berandalan itu ?" cecarku langsung. Kulihat dia hanya mendengus bosan tanpa benar-benar memperhatikan kata-kataku.

"Bukan urusanmu…" ketusnya langsung.

"Aku tidak mengijinkanmu berhubungan dengan pemuda seperti itu lagi, Sakura…" entah apa yang lucu karena saat aku mengatakannya, gadis merah muda itu justru tertawa keras.

"Berusaha memasang topeng sebagai Ayah tiri yang baik, eh?" seringai mengejek terlihat jelas di wajah cantiknya.

"Sakura… ! Aku tidak main-main. Tidak akan kuijinkan kau berhubungan lagi dengannya."

"Aku tidak butuh ijinmu…" jawab gadis itu santai.

"Sekarang silahkan pergi, Ayah tiri. Aku akan menantikan pertunjukan dimana kau akan segera didepak dari hidup Ibuku seperti lelaki simpanannya yang lain. Dan akan kupastikan hal itu terjadi. Secepatnya…"

_***END OF POV**_

**-0000-**

Gadis bersurai merah muda itu kembali menghubungi kekasihnya, Pain Yahiko. Sakura merasa cemas karena sudah ditunggu sejak lama, namun kekasihnya itu belum juga datang. Mungkin Pain melupakan janjinya untuk bertemu Sakura hari ini. Karena itulah gadis itu berusaha kembali menghubungi kekasihnya namun nihil. Ponsel kekasihnya itu sedang tidak aktif.

Sakura merasa bosan dan sendirian jika kekasihnya itu tidak datang. Dia merasa kesepian. Selama ini jika perasaan sepi melandanya, hanya kepada Pain-lah Sakura menumpahkan seluruh resahnya. Lengan pemuda yang tubuhnya dipenuhi _tattoo_ dan _piercing _itu selalu menerimanya. Selalu ada untuknya saat tak ada orang yang menginginkannya, bahkan Ibunya sendiri.

Seluruh perasaan kecewa pada sang Ibu gadis itu lampiaskan pada kekasihnya. Pain selalu sabar mendengar keluh kesah Sakura. Pain tidak bersikap menyebalkan dengan menasehati atau mengomentari hidup kekasih merah mudanya itu. Yang Sakura sukai dari pemuda itu, Pain sama sekali tidak mengasihaninya. Pemuda itu tidak memandangnya sebagai gadis stress dan rusak, meskipun mungkin itu kenyataannya.

Sakura sangat menyayangi kekasihnya. Meskipun berganti kekasih semudah membalikkan telapak tangan bagi pewaris Haruno Group itu, tapi di sisi Pain Yahiko, gadis itu menemukan tempat yang nyaman.

Terkadang Pain memang akan meminjam uang dari Sakura untuk memenuhi kebutuhannya. Kebutuhan yang dimaksud adalah kebutuhan pemuda itu untuk mengkonsumsi obat-obatan terlarang dan minuman keras. Sakura tahu sejak awal bahwa kekasihnya adalah pecandu narkoba yang aktif dan juga seorang alcoholic berat. Tapi siapa yang peduli dengan semua itu saat hanya pemuda itulah yang selalu melimpahinya dengan perhatian dan kasih sayang?

Baru saja Sakura akan kembali mencoba menghubungi ponsel kekasihnya, tiba-tiba pintu ruang perawatannya terbuka dan menampilkan sosok yang begitu gadis itu rindukan. Pain datang dengan penampilan kasualnya, terlihat sedikit berantakan namun tidak mengurangi sedikitpun pesona yang dimilikinya.

"Saku-_chan_…" pemuda itu menyongsong gadisnya dan langsung memberinya pelukan serta lumatan singkat di bibir ranumnya.

"_My prince_…" pekik Sakura kegirangan saat memeluk tubuh kekasihnya. Gadis itu bahkan betah berlama-lama menenggalamkan wajahnya di lekukan leher sang kekasih.

"Apa yang terjadi _Hime_ ? kenapa kau bisa sampai di rumah sakit begini ?" Tanya Pain lagi sambil mengusap pipi gadisnya. Tangan Sakura merengkuh tangan sang kekasih dan seolah meminta tangan pemuda itu untuk tetap mengusap pipinya.

"Bukan hal yang penting." Jawabnya singkat. Acuh saja. "Yang terpenting kau sudah ada di sini…" sebuah senyuman menggoda tersungging di bibir gadis cantik itu.

"Aku akan selalu ada untukmu, Saku-chan…" bisik Pain lembut. Kemudian pemuda dengan tattoo dan piercing di tubuh da wajahnya itu melumat bibir Sakura. Gerakannya tetap dan mantap. Sakura sendiri tampak senang saat bibir sang kekasih mendarat di bibirnya. Gadis itu bahkan balas menyesap tanpa malu dan ragu.

Untuk sesaat, Pain melepaskan ciumannya. Sakura tampak tak sabar saat sang kekasih menghentikan kegiatan mereka. Dia membutuhkan kehangatan dari kekasihnya, sekarang juga !

Namun sebelum Sakura menyerang kembali, Pain sengaja memberi jarak di antara mereka. Ada yang pemuda bertattoo itu ingin bicarakan sebelum mereka melanjutkan permainan mereka menjadi lebih panas.

"Saku-_chan_… apa aku bisa mengatakan sesuatu?" Tanya Pain sambil menatap emerald indah gadisnya. Sakura tersenyum manis dan mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Aku membutuhkan bantuanmu."

"Bantuan ? ada apa my prince? Apa kau sedang ada masalah?"

"Sebenarnya iya. Aku membutuhkan banyak uang segera…"

"Untuk apa?" Tanya Sakura tidak mengerti.

"Aku perlu uang itu untuk membayar… _'barang-barang_' pesananku. Dan juga hutang karena aku mengambil _'barang'_ tanpa membayarnya lebih dulu beberapa hari lalu. Aku pikir aku akan bisa menggunakan uang gajiku. Tapi…" Sakura mengangguk mengerti. Tidak perlu dijelaskan lebih jauh, dia mengerti apa yang dimaksudkan oleh kekasihnya itu.

"Tenang saja. Aku

akan membayarnya. Berapa jumlahnya?"

Pain tampak berpikir sebelum menjawab. Sakura menunggu keterdiaman kekasihnya itu.

"Satu juta yen…"

**-00000-**

**TO BE CONTINUED-**

_TERIMAKASIH atas komentar kalian yang selalu menjadi bagian penting dalam semangat odes untuk terus meng-update karya._

_Yang masih bingung dengan tujuan Sasuke menikahi Mebuki, di chapter berapa gitu [woii lu authornya, masa lupa? /Beneran aye lupa] udah odes jelasin. Sasu nikahin Mebu karena pada dasarnya doi emang Mother complex. Jadi demen yang lebih dewasa dan keibuan gitu karena gak ada sosok Ibu sejak dia kecil [Mikoto udah meninggal dari Sasuke kecil] _

_Dan Fugaku-Mebuki memanfaatkan Sasuke buat menutupi hubungan gelap mereka. Kalo mereka terlibat ikatan keluarga, Fuga-Mebu lebih leluasa buat main api-nya :D_

_Kira-kira gitu dah penjelasannya :*_

_Akhir kata,_

_Salam sayang_

_odes_


End file.
